Taming the Serpent
by thegryffindorlioness
Summary: Malfoy returns to Hogwarts for his 5th year with a mission from Voldemort. Dumbledore has a backup planned in form of a comforting friend, or maybe a lover. What happens when this powerful witch has him as well as another particular Weasley fighting for her love. First FanFic HPGW HG-VK/RW OC-FW/DM On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**A/N:**

Everything you recognize belongs to Queen Rowling.

This FF starts before the fifth year. The Dark Lord returned to power when Peter Pettigrew went back to him during the third book. Fourth year was spent trying to prove to the ministry that Voldemort is back & every thing that happened in the fifth year in Jo Rowlings book happens in the fourth year as per this fanfic.

this is my first time so I'd appreciate some reviews. and lots of constructive criticism. Also, the story is supposed to revolve around Draco Malfoy, a new character I'll introduce soon and a particular Weasley. A love triangle, you see. ;)

Since English isn't my first language you might find me repeating a few words here and there. please bear with it, also suggestions.

xx

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

The sun had barely risen and already the Burrow was bustling with activity. Mrs Weasley was rushing around the kitchen making breakfast. "Fred, George! Be quick! Don't want to be late do we?"  
"Ginny, you've left your History of Magic book by the table dear"  
"Oooh, Sorry Mum"  
"Go wake Ron & Harry up now, will you?"  
"Yes" The pretty redheaded girl with freckles entered her brothers room and looked at the boy with messy black hair, her brothers best-friend and her secret crush. "Harry, Harry..its time to get up" she whispered.

Harry woke up with a jolt and grabbed her. His bright green eyes looking directly into her brown ones.

"Oh Sorry, Gin" he muttered

"Were you..were you having another nightmare?" Ginny asked him in a soft voice. Harry nodded and Ginny lent forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It'll all be fine", she said.

"Yeah" he replied in a much more clearer and alert voice.  
"Well then, you better get ready soon. We need to leave for Kings Cross in an hour."

* * *

Once they had boarded the Hogwarts express the Weasley children, Fred, George, Ron & Ginny along with Harry and Hermione went to find themselves an empty compartment. They came across a group of Slytherin students whom they despised.

The pale skin blond haired boy looked up at them and smirked. "Oh looks like the Weasleys and their filthy friends haven't found a compartment. I wonder why they're even returning to Hogwarts, now tell me Weaslebee, How exactly did you parents afford to buy you new books for this year?"  
"Malfoy.."  
"I bet they bought them second hand after having to scrub floors..."

But Before he could complete Hermione raised her wand and mumbled _'Mellicus'_. Suddenly Malfoy started singing and dancing around the compartment not being able to control himself.

The Weasley twins, Harry, Ginny and Ron roared with laughter. "Good One 'Mione" called out a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Neville Longbottom. Gone was the round-faced, short, chubby boy with brown hair, instead there stood a tall, leaner than before teenager. He came over and patted her "I've got an empty compartment down the wagon with Luna, I think the four of you can join in." He looked up and Fred & George.

"No problem mate", said George "We'll just go find Lee" said his twin and with that they both turned around, glared at Malfoy then bursting into laughter walked away.  
Once in their compartment, Hermione started questioning Neville whether he had started preparing for their OWLs that year.  
"Come off Hermione" Ron wailed "Let Neville be alone.."  
"Just because the two of you aren't preparing yourself doesn't mean others shouldn't", she said firmly.  
"But you needn't bother much this year" said an airy voice. They all turned to the corner where Luna Lovegood, a fourth year and Ginnys friend had been sitting all this time with her head buried in a magazine called _'The Quibbler'_.

"Its the Five-Wizards Cup this year, you know?" she said looking at their confused and startled faces.  
"The Five-Wizards Cup?" replied Harry looking confused.

"The Five wizards cup is this magical contest held between the five largest wizarding schools from Europe & Asia. Each school is represented by one champion selected by a secret jury. The selected Champions compete in three tasks - traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools. Its designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage of the Champion, you see." Hermione said stopping to take a deep breath. "The Tournament has been known for being extremely dangerous: champions have died while competing, and so it was discontinued after 1792. You see I read about it in..."  
"Hogwarts: A History" chimed Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Knowing Hermione they knew that she'd probably read that book more times than all other Hogwarts students combined.

"Its going to be exciting" said Ron turning to Harry and Neville, "You reckon I should try out?"  
"NO!" said Hermione. "I don't think you heard me clearly, People _have_ died. Its not safe"  
"But then there must be a reason they are having it again after 200 years" said Harry. "Ron, mate, Go ahead. I'm Supporting You"

Suddenly the door of the compartment flew open and there stood Draco Malfoy. "You Filthy Mudb..."  
"Don't!" Ginny yelled jumping up pointing her wand at him. "Don't you dare, or I'll hex you with the Exomento charm" Malfoy look startled, then silently turned around and made his way out.

"What's the Exomento charm?" Harry asked Ginny who just looked down at her feet and flushed scarlet.  
"The Poo Hex" said Neville, "makes the victim to suddenly and violently lose their bowels and poo in their pants." The entire compartment burst into laughter. Just imagining Malfoy in that situation made them roll around.

The rest of the journey was a silent one with Hermione reading one of their fifth year textbooks, Luna behind her Quibbler and Ginny falling asleep on her brothers shoulder.  
Harry looked over at her, she was red from all the laughter and her face looked peaceful. A few strands of her hair falling over to her face. _'She looks beautiful'_ Harry thought letting his mind go back into the memory of her waking him up in the morning.

* * *

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their place and started to listen to what Seamus was telling Dean. "Out of the five schools that participate, three are from Europe, Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institute, no one knows where it is situated though. Beauxbatons, that's a french one. The Asian ones, one is in Singapore , Singuruli , i guess. yeah that's it" he paused to think for a moment "and the last one is from.."  
"India" Hermione completed  
"Yeah, that's it. I don't know its name though" he added looking up at Hermione for clues. Everyone's head turned towards her. She just smiled back at Seamus. She didn't know it either. Well, you couldn't expect her to remember everything, could you?

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years and the entire hall went quite.  
"As I call out your names you shall come forward" said Professor McGonagall. She sounded rather bored today. How long had she been doing this anyway?  
"Andrews Clarissa"  
A little girl walked who looked like she was going to cry walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. "Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat yelled. The entire Ravenclaw table started cheering loudly.  
Harry looked up and spotted Cho Chang among the students. She looked prettier than usual and had her hair tied up in a french braid. Harry's mind then went back to what had happened earlier that day. Did Ginny Weasley kiss him on the cheek? Had she meant to prompt something to him?  
His thoughts were then disrupted when the entire hall fell silent and the felt like he'd done something wrong, but Professor Dumbledore had stood up and was looking around at the hall. His eyes met Harry's and he just said two words "Tuck In!"  
The golden plates and goblets had suddenly filled up with mouth watering delicacies. Harry had forgotten how hungry he was and ate till his stomach couldn't take more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Five-Wizard Cup

**A/N:** No Reviews :( But I still want to write.  
You know the drill, whatever you recognize belongs to Her Highness Jo Rowling. :)

Also, i've taken Dumbledore's speech directly from the Book, I know.

I'm introducing the main character, Natasha Singhania in this Chapter.

Natasha is a ProSeer, a powerful seer who can seethe future and has premonitions. Proseers are very rare, like very. She is talkative, cunning, ambitious and the future love interest of Draco Malfoy & a secret Wealsey. Or so they think. I still have't got around on using the image manager. Also, you could also check out what a saree is if you don't know.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Five-Wizard Cup.**

Draco Malfoy groaned when he looked at his timetable for the day. Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, followed by Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. He was stuck with them and the big oaf for another year. The oaf would always bring some kind of crazy creature to class which everyone, even the 'oh-so-precious Trio' though was either illegal or was dangerous enough to kill them. The thought of the Hippogriff from third year made Draco lose his appetite. He picked up his bag and left The Great Hall.

As he made his way to class his mind kept on flying back to the night of 3rd August. The night when The Dark Lord had given him _The Task_.

Luckily for Draco, McGonagall had set a simple task for the first class of the year, they had to turn a snail into a tea-pot. Draco was the first to finish the task and McGonagall awarded Slytherin 10 points. He just thought about the look on Mudblood Grangers face if she saw how quickly he had done it with perfection. For the past four years, the Mudblood had been the topper of their year. Draco would come second, but it still wasn't enough for his father. Lucius Malfoy used to beat his son because the Mudblood would score more than him, but this year, he had planned to beat her in their OWLs, he would put in every bit of energy to study and concentrate on nothing else. But could he? The events of the Night came back to him.

_-Flashback-_

_The room was quiet and everyone was looking at Gregory Goyle. Voldemort has asked him to place the Cruciatus Curse on an old lady and he had failed. _

"_Well well well, I'm highly disappointed with you Goyle" boomed the Dark Lords voice. "I shall show you how it is done." He pointed his wand towards a now shivering boy and screamed 'Crucio.' Draco watched with his eyes staring at his friend or rather his henchman as he now trembled on the floor squealing with pain. After about 5 minutes the Dark Lord lifted the curse and Goyle scrambled back to his place between his parents._

"_Lucius, I hope you have trained your son well enough"_

"_Yes my lord, Yes" mumbled Lucius Malfoy. He turned to look at his son and muttered, "You better do it or else"_

_Draco left his seat and bowed before The Dark Lord and kissed his feet. _

"_Very well my boy, Now complete the task that your friend here has left."_

_Draco looked up at The Dark Lord and then to his father. He knew every eye in the room was on him. He turned to face the lady and pointed his wand at her._

"_Crucio "_

_He did it. _

_He was successful on his first attempt of The Unforgivable Curse._

_He didn't have to go through the torture himself._

"_Very well, very well" said The Dark Lord in a more enthusiastic tone. "You have earned it."_

_Lord Voldemort pointed his hand towards Dracos left hand took his wand out._

_Draco flinched in pain as The Dark Mark started appearing on his forearm. _

_Draco bowed down once again and The Dark Lord spoke, "Your first task, is to kill Albus Dumbledore"_

_-End Flashback-_

Draco couldn't believe his luck, he was tasked with the assassination of Albus Dumbledore.

He had to do this to restore his family to Voldemort's good graces after his father's failure at the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

When they arrived in the entrance hall, Harry, Ron & Hermione found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, the tallest of the three, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two:

_FIVE-WIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS, SINGURULI, GURUKUL AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN THE GREAT HALL FOR THE WELCOMING FEAST._

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the visitors; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into The Great Hall.

As the students gathered into the Great Hall, they noticed that the house tables had become longer to accommodate their visitors. The Head of houses made sure that they looked presentable. "Straighten your hat Longbottom" said Professor McGonagall "Why is your hair so unruly Potter?"

"It just doesn't stay"

"Very well"

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and the entire hall went silent.

"Good evening, as you all know Hogwarts will be hosting The Five-Wizard Cup this year. It is a great chance to prove your ability and courage. To win your school the Five-wizard Cup is an honor. To host it, even more. I expect complete discipline from each and every one of you."

He looked over at the Weasley twins who just grinned back at the Headmaster.

"Very well then, Let the guests in"

The door of the Great Hall opened and all the heads turned to see a very tall woman walk in. Harry had only seen one person so tall before, Hagrid. The woman was dressed in a dark brown coat and her eyes looked dead.

"Beauxbatons" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang.

Following the tall lady were about 20 boys and girls dressed in light blue robes made of fine silk. They walked so gracefully as if they were butterflies fluttering in the air. All the boys in the room gaped at the beautiful girls and Harry could hear Ron mumbling about how he'd like one of them as a girlfriend. Hermione shot a look at Ron and then eased herself.

Professor Dumbledore started to clap and the students following head started to applaud.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Madame Maxime made her way up to the staff table while her students went and sat over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Durmstrang led by Professor Karkaroff" said Professor Dumbledore and all heads turned back to the entrance.

A man as tall as Dumbledore, but much more younger walked in. He had a small white Goatee which finished in a small curl. Marching behind him were boys with builds like Crabbe & Goyle.

Harry noticed a glimpse of a prominent boy with thick black eyebrows, Krum. The seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team who had won the Quidditch World Cup last year.

"Harry, Its Krum!" Ron said in a shriveling voice. Hermione mumbled something like _'there he goes fangirling again' _and Harry let out a chuckle.

After Karkaroff took his place next to Madame Maxime, the students from Durmstrang made their way to the Slytherin table. "They could've come here, why Slytherin" muttered Ron in dismay.

"Singuruli" boomed Dumbledore's voice and in walked short South Asian man wearing a traditional peacock blue cloak with small floral design. "Professor Han, Welcome to Hogwarts," Greeted Dumbledore.

"10 galleons the Maxime lady could eat him for lunch," Ron said poking Harry.  
"Not funny Ron" muttered Hermione and turned to Harry for a nod of approval.

"She's right mate and Flitwick is still shorter."

Hermione glared at him.

Draco Malfoy yawned. He couldn't wait for this ceremony to be over and to get back to his dormitory. The entire Slytherin table, even his friends were too busy trying to catch Viktor Krums attention.

"And finally, Gurukul"

A beautiful dusky lady, who looked like she was barely a day over 40 walked in wearing a type of dress Draco had never seen before. She was being escorted by a boy no older than him. wearing a violet coat like uniform which fell below his knees and pants that fitted perfectly over his legs.

"Her saree is so beautiful." he heard Padma Patil say from the Ravenclaw table.

They was followed by about a dozen students. Draco looked up to see a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at him. She smiled at him as if they were friends meeting after a long time. Her violet _saree _had been neatly draped around her waist revealing her stomach through it. Draco immediately turned his head towards Crabbe to avoid embarrassment. The girl just giggled.

The students sat down at the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore announced the start of feast.

After the final desserts had been eaten, the plates and glasses cleared up. Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "I would like to Welcome the Heads of the schools once again, Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons, Professor Karkaroff from Durmstrang, Professor Han from Singuluri & Miss Dixit from Gurukul" The professors on the table gave slight nods as their names were called.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Five-Wizard Cup is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Mr Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be four tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "As you know, five champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task four will win the five-wizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the five it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," continued Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of fifteen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

As the students made their way out to their dormitories Professor Dumbledore walked up to Miss Dixit and whispered "Has she come?"

"Yes"

"Very well, Do you mind bringing her to my office I'd like to meet her right away"

"Surely, Albus"

As she entered Professor Dumbledore's office after being escorted by her Headmistress, a jolt of excitement filled her body. She would finally be able to put her magical abilities to use.

"Miss Singhania, have a seat. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. This is Professor McGonagall" he said pointing towards a tall, rather severe-looking woman, wearing emerald green robes and a pointed hat. "This is Professor Snape, together they will help you with your task. Incase of any problems you may approach either of them." Snape was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains.

Dumbledore then turned to Professor McGonagall and Snape "Miss Singhania here is to tend to Mr Malfoy and Mr. Potter"

"How can _this_ girl be of any use?" said Snape in a soft cold voice. The girl rolled her eyes at his remark.

"She is a ProSeer, a very powerful one. She had predicted the return of the Dark Lord as a child even before Harry started his first year at Hogwarts. Her mother was Scarlett Lorey, as you may recall Severus, a student of your year."

"Yes, she was a fellow Slytherin."

"Do you remember how she was?"

"Cheerful, talkative, intelligent. Everybody loved her, the Professors, students-

"Do you remember the effect she had on Sirius Black?"

"Oh Yes," said McGonagall "He was head over heels in love with her. Would follow her around like a lost dog. I remember when she left, he came out of his house after over 2 months, only for the Potters wedding."

"Exactly, and Miss Singhania here has the same abilities. She can make anyone fall for her. However," he said turning to the girl. "She will just take care of Mr Malfoy. Keep him away from the Dark Side, from completing _his_ mission."

"and what does Potter have to do with it?"

"Severus, Miss Singhania is of the Royal family of Singhanias. This family has given the Wizarding world the most powerful Proseers in centuries. At her age, she is far more able than Sybill, i must admit. It is yet to develop completely, but I believe she can be very useful. if she stays around Harry, she can make some accurate predictions and help him during his stay at Hogwarts."

Both professors nodded and looked at the girl in front of them.

"Minerva, I would like you to give her a place in the Gryffindor dormitory, preferably with Miss Granger. Severus, make sure she has a timetable which enables her to spend most of her time around Mr. Malfoy. And you, Miss Singhania , Best of Luck. professor McGonagall will now lead you to your dormitory"

She nodded towards the Headmaster and followed her out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Kisses and Hexes

**Chapter 3: Of Kisses and Hexes**

As the Trio headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room they passed a group of third year girls who were talking in hushed voices. Harry heard some words like _'good looking' 'He'll be their Champion' 'muscular body'_. Harry wondered who this dream man they were discussing about was.

"They are talking about Krum." Hermione interrupted his thoughts. , " I really don't get it, what's so special about him?"  
"Damn it Mione, he's Viktor Krum, the Viktor Krum."  
"So what Ron? He's just another quidditch player, he's not Einstein!"  
"Einstein?"  
Seamus Finnigan rushed past them pushing Harry so hard that he fell. "Sorry Harry!" he called back.  
"Why is he in such a hurry?" Ron asked as he helped Harry up.  
"That's because your sister broke up with his best friend" came the familiar voice of Lavender Brown from behind.

Much to Harry's amazement and Ron's displeasure, Ginny had started dating Dean Thomas, a fifth year Gryffindor classmate of theirs right into the second week of school. Fred and George had found them snogging in the Three Broomsticks on one of their Hogsmeade weekends. Harry who was initially shocked by the news, had let go of it in a few days thinking that Ginny had just kissed him to make him feel better after his nightmares and it wasn't like even on his lips. Yes, it was probably just a friendly assurance.  
"Ginny?"  
"Yes, I wouldn't blame her though, after looking at all those hot boys from Durmstrang, who wouldn't?"  
"Ugh" Hermione said in disgust.  
"They look like distant relatives of Crabbe & Goyle." Harry added matter-of-factly.  
"Well, whatever it is," continued Lavender "We saw her drag Dean out of the Great Hall right after the feast had ended."  
"Let's go check up on her." said Ron.

They saw Dean and Seamus sitting up in a corner having a deep conversation.  
"Lets go talk to him first." said Harry. Dean looked up as the Trio, Lavender & Parvati walked up to them.  
"Sorry mate, I heard what my sister just did-"  
"Absolutely no problem, infact, I never thought that she really liked me anyways." Dean said giving a lopsided smile to Ron.  
"So why did you date her in the first place?" Hermione interrupted.  
"Like I said, she may have never really liked me, but I did find her, you know.." he looked up at Ron and then at two figures across the room. Fred and George had been sitting there completing their potions essay which was due the next day.  
"we know?" Ron narrowed his eyes, but before Dean could reply two girl came running up-to them.

"Lavender, Hermione, Parvati, Is somebody going to be joining in our dorm?" said the girl with long golden brown hair.  
"No Fay, not that I know of." Hermione replied politely.  
"Neither do we," said Parvati "what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing" replied Kellah, the short round faced girl next to her. There's an extra bed next to yours Hermione and there's a violet trunk next to it with N.R.S printed on it. We don't really know why it is there."

"Who would join Hogwarts during the middle of the term anyway." Seamus wondered aloud.

"Lets go ask McGonagall" As the five Gryffindor girls turned around, the door of the Common Room opened and in walked Professor McGonagall.  
"Speak of the devil and the devil appears." Dean said in a soft voice as Harry, Fay and Seamus chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing, just a muggle saying Ron."  
"Professor, we were just going to come to you. there is an extra-  
"An extra bed in your dormitory, I know Miss Patil. I myself have had it put there." The professor said in her usual stern voice. "Miss Singhania here" she pointed to a girl standing behind her. Harry turned to see a girl in the Gurukul robe pulled over her saree. She had dark brown eyes and silky chocolate brown hair that fell below her shoulders and settled there perfectly. She ran her fingers through her hair before turning to look over at the crowd of fifth years along with their head of house and smiled at them.  
"is the only student of her year from their delegation, and since studies will be held regularly for all students throughout the tournament, Professor Dumbledore insisted that she be taught by the professors at Hogwarts as it would ease the burden on Professor Dixit. Miss Singhania will be sharing the dorm with you girls as it would help her make friends and I hope my Gryffindors won't let me down."  
She turned to the girl and motioned her to come forward. "Miss Singhania, these are my students and I trust you can make great friends with them. Now, I must insist that you all go get some rest." She turned towards Harry, "Potter, a word with you please"

Harry followed her outside the common room. "Yes Professor..."  
"Harry, Miss Singhania is here on a mission by Professor Dumbledore. I can't tell you about it, but all I can say is that she is here to help you." She gave Harry a look that he didn't really understand.  
"Help me, Professor?"  
"With your nightmares, and things about You-Know-Who. I can't say much but I expect you to be friends with her and keep her around. Also, please don't mention this to Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger."  
"Sure Professor." McGonagall gave him an understanding smile and turned around to leave.

Harry returned to the Common Room to find Parvati talking the girl while the rest of them, now joined by Neville and the Weasley twins just looked at them.  
"Its real silk, yes." the girl said as Parvati drooled over her saree in amazement.  
"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry let out a hand half expecting her to stare at his scar, instead she just smiled.  
"I'm Natasha."  
"uh, nice name. umm..This is Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Fay and umm.." He looked at the short brown skinned Gryffindor who just rolled her eyes at Harry "I'm Kellah."  
"uh, yes Kellah." Harry said flushing red.  
"Hi, umm, I'm Neville."  
"Neville, what a lovely name," she said now looking at the frog in Nevilles hand. "and he is..?"  
"uh, this is Trevor."  
"Trevor, what a cute frog, just like you." Neville blushed red and the rest of Gryffindors burst out laughing.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Natasha said looking at the rest of them before turning back to Neville. "I'm really sorry Neville."  
"Oh, he's fine. Just a bit shy around the ladies" George said smirking at the boy.  
"I'm George and this is my brother Fred"  
"Fred? as in Fredrick?"  
"Yeah, but I prefer being called Fred."  
"Really, You have such a nice name and you insist being called Fred? Just Fred?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah"  
"Well in that case, I shall call you Fredrick." she said turning around. "Any other names?"  
"Nope" Ron said. "We're all-"  
"Actually," Fred interrupted walking over to Ron, "This is my brother, Ronald."  
"Fredrick" Ron glared at his brother.  
"Good, umm.. I better be getting to bed. Parvati, could you lead the way?"  
"Lets Go!"

Soon everyone dispersed the room except for Harry, Ron & Hermione.  
"So?" said Ron.  
"Soo...?"  
"So Harry, What did McGonagall say? Why did she call you?"  
"Oh, umm, she just said we should be friends with Natasha, make her feel comfortable."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, anyways I'm too tired. Lets get to bed."

* * *

The next day when the Trio headed for breakfast they saw Natasha sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was quite empty as it was a weekend and they were quite early.  
"Lets sit with her." Harry gestured to his friends as they made their way to the table.  
"Good Morning Natasha"  
She looked up from her porridge and smiled "Good morning Harry, Hermine and Ronald." Ron groaned inwardly, he didn't like anyone calling him Ronald.  
"Umm, Its Hermione" said the other witch seating herself next to Natasha. The boys chose to sit opposite them.  
"Oh, sorry, Hermione"  
"So, umm, You participating?" Ron asked her. "The Five-Wizard Cup, I mean?"  
"Oh yes, I will be putting my name in, but I doubt I'll be selected."  
"Why?"  
She pointed towards a boy sitting a few feet from them "Karan Khanna, everyone from Gurukul thinks he'll be selected. He's has good athletic and wand skills. Plus he's good looking, or so they say."  
"He's the Cedric of your school." said Ron and looking at the confused expression on her face he explained, "Cedric is this guy from Hufflepuff, the girls here drool over him. Last year he received 250 gifts for Valentines. Quite scary though."  
"Ah but good looks won't really be the deal breaker. so you boys shall be participating?"  
"Of course" said Ron as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.  
"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full."  
"But Mione.."  
"DON'T"  
She smiled weakly towards Natasha who gave her a similar look.

Just then Professor Snape walked up behind Natasha and sneered "Miss Singhania, I see you have made friends quite quickly, not with the correct lot though. Now, we wouldn't like you loitering around the grounds after hours, would we Miss Singhania? "  
"I beg your pardon Professor, I think they are quite nice people and I really enjoy their company" she smiled at Snape as if they were best friends.  
"Anyways, here's your timetable. I expect your_ friends_ will show you around the castle. I do not like latecomers to my class." He handed her a piece of parchment and walked back to the teachers table.  
"I don't get it" said Hermione peering over the timetable. "You've got the Slytherin timetable. Although half our classes are together."  
"Well, never mind," said the new witch. "as long as I don't have to sleep in the dungeons or any where near his office."  
They all let out a small laugh and got back to finishing their breakfast.

The Goblet of Fire had been placed in the Entrance Hall. As the Trio now with Natasha made their way to it they saw a few Durmstrang boys put their names in it.  
When Krum went forward the entire hall started cheering chants of 'Krum'  
"Ugh, He's so overrated" Natasha said looking at him in disgust.  
"Exactly" chimed in Hermione.  
"You girls are just jealous of him, He's amazing!"  
"Ronald, stop acting like such a delusional fangirl. He's a stupid person. Barely passed his OWLs"  
"That's because he's busy with quidditch practice."  
"Cut it out you two." Harry said as he handed pieces of parchment in Rons and Natashas hands. "Lets Go!"

As the three of them made it towards the Goblet, Draco Malfoy and his group of Slytherins roared with laughter. "Oh Look, Weaselbee is trying out for the competition. Go ahead, I doubt you will get chosen, but yeah, You family can do with the money"  
"Buzz off Malfoy" Harry said with a threatening tone in his voice.  
"Oh Potter, why would you want to participate? You have more money than what the Weasels have earned all century. But yes, nobody would care if you died, not like you have any family."  
Before Harry could think of something to reply another voice did. "Shut Up!" he turned to see the girl next to him going red with rage. "Harry may not have his parents around but they love him. They died for him and now he has his friends and others to look out for him and they love him too. Same with Ron, his family loves him and when you have such a family riches don't matter."

"Looks like Potty has new friends to stand up for him"

"Unlike you, there are people that care for them. You just live off your father's riches. Tell me... What's his name?"  
She said looking at Harry.  
"Malfoy"  
Natasha paused for a moment and glared at Harry then she turned around slowly. Natasha knew that she had messed with the wrong person, but now she had to finish off what she had started.  
"aah, yes, Malfoy, tell me, when was the last time you and your family sat together for a meal? Must've been Christmas, right? Just as a social obligation. The last time you hugged your mother?" The muscles on Malfoy tightened and she raised her eyebrow. "Look at yourself before you point fingers at others, at least Harry and Ron are brave enough to participate."

The entire hall was stared in shock at the duo. Someone had told off Draco Malfoy and left him dumbfounded. And that someone was a girl. Either she was just too brave or just too stupid.

Natasha walked over to the Goblet and put her piece of parchment in it turning her head to smirk at Malfoy before leaving the Hall.

"That was Bloody Brilliant!" said Ron as they made their way to the grounds. "You should've looked at Malfoys face. It was as if everything you said was true!"  
Hermione and Natasha laughed. "How did you know, all that about him?" asked Hermione.  
"Well, I just tend to know things about people." She turned to Harry who seemed upset over what had happened. "Harry, is something wrong?"  
The three of them looked at Harry. "Its just, its just I've never had anyone stand up for me like that before, and I've just known you for barely twelve hours. Thank you, Thank you very much."  
Natasha lunged forward and pulled Harry into a hug.  
"That's what friends are for!"

They spend rest of the morning at Hagrids cottage talking about the five-wizard cup, Malfoy and other things. After lunch Harry, Ron & Natasha made their way to the Common Room while Hermione went to the library.

"So, umm. we've got some homework to complete, what do you plan to do?" Ron asked as they approached the Portrait of The Fat Lady.  
"Snapdragon biscuits"  
The portrait flung open and they were all greeted with a loud cheer. Harry felt like as if he had returned from a Quidditch match they had won.  
"That was Amazing!" called out Colin Creevey. The three of them smiled at him not know what was amazing.  
"You should have seen the look on Malfoys face after you left." said Katie Bell.  
"oh, that" muttered Natasha clearly not enjoying the attention. As she was being dragged into the center of the common room by Lavender & Parvati she turned back to look at the two boys and mouthed _'help me, please'_  
After 10 minutes of being hugged and pulled in all directions. Fred Weasley pulled her into an embrace and stood on the first step to the boys dorm. He took a whiff of her shampoo, '_cinnamon',_ he thought to himself, "Well, this calls for a party. After dinner tonight in the Common Room & if we're lucky enough we might have a Gryffindor Hogwarts Champion."  
Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, it was amazing, Natasha, you've barely known us for a day and how you stood by us today. We're really grateful."  
"Yeah, thanks Natasha, we owe you big."  
Natasha just grinned cheekily, "Stop embarrassing me and shove your gratefulness back into your ass, its really no big deal."

After the crowd got back to their usual work Fred walked up next to the table where Natasha was sitting with his brother and Harry.  
"Hey"  
"Hello Fredrick, do you need something?"  
"Umm, yeah, i'd like to talk to you." he motioned to the empty space next to the window, she smiled and followed him.  
"I'd like to thank you once again, personally, it was really sweet of you. You barely know us, and.. just thank you."  
Natasha cupped her right hand against Fred's cheek and looked into his eyes "Did it hurt? what that jerk said?"  
Fred nodded. He & George would never open up to anyone except each other and on rare occasions to Bill, mainly to keep up their prankster and fun loving reputations but now as this new girl looked into his blue eyes with her brown ones he couldn't help but give in.  
"Well, till I'm here, I'll ensure that jerk changes his ways towards your family and Harry."  
He smiled at her and they returned to the table where Harry and Ron had just finished their essays on Summoning Charms.  
"Its almost time for dinner, lets go."  
"Ronald, I suggest you and Harry return your books back to your dorms first and please pick up that mess. Where's Hermione?"  
"She'll get there" said Ron now clearly annoyed at Natasha for making him clear up their stuff.  
Turning to Harry he muttered "She's like Mione, bossy."  
"I heard that!"  
"Ugh"

* * *

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. The sky had been bewitched to a clear black one with occasional thunders. Natasha walked over to her friends from Gurukul as she had to spend the feast with them. The feast took quite a while as most students ate their meals hurriedly to hear the name of the Champions. Within twenty minutes half the students in the hall were looking up at the teachers table impatiently waiting for them to finish.  
Finally when the golden plates returned to their original spotless state there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. "The time had come. The Goblet is ready to reveal its Champions!Now, when the Champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The Hall erupted into claps as the fire in the goblet changed its color from blue to red in the form of the crest of the Durmstrang symbol. Professor Karkaroff approached the goblet and a piece of parchment flew into his hands. "The Champion for Durmstrang," He read in a loud voice "Is Viktor Krum."  
"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Professor Karkaroff. "Bravo Viktor!" he said as he patted his student.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more this time forming the crest of a ninja. Professor Han walked up and caught the parchment in a jiffy. "The Champion for Singuruli is Lora Chan."  
A girl with long raven black hair and big eyes walked up and bowed before the professor before heading to the chamber.

Madame Maxime stood up in her seat as the red flames formed the shape of two wands intertwining. "Fleur Delacour." She said in a hoarse voice. A girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her silvery blonde hair, and swept up to the chamber.

The flames then formed the shape of a growling tiger and Miss Dixit walked over to the Goblet. Harry looked over to the end of the table where Natasha sat next to the boy she'd shown them in the morning. He was clutching her hand tightly. Harry pointed it out to Ron who just raised an eyebrow. "The Champion from Gurukul," she looked up at the boy sitting next to Natasha and gave him a big smile. "Karan Khanna." Waves of applause filled the end of the Gryffindor table where the Indians were sitting. He got up and, if Harry had seen correctly gave a small kiss on Natasha's hand and then walked up to his professor. He bowed down to touch her feet and then made his way to the chamber.

Silence flew over the Hall, the Hogwarts champion was next.  
The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; this time forming the familiar Hogwarts crest and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the last piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called "Harry Potter."  
The uproar from the Gryffindor table was too great. Every single student had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and clapping, as Harry made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table.

Draco Malfoy groaned as Dumbledore took Potters name. This day was getting worse by the minute. First the embarrassment caused by Potters new friend in the morning, followed by various looks from other students and the insults from fellow Slytherins. Draco Malfoy lost a face off against a girl and now this.  
He couldn't wait to get his revenge. Maybe he'd lure her, use her and then dump her. But she was the Trios friend, wouldn't she be that easily influenced. He had to think of a way to get back at her.

Later that night, the Gryffindor Common room was buzzing with excitement. Fred & George had got butterbeers from Hogsmaede while Lee and Ron sneaked food out of the kitchens. Everybody in the room was either chatting away or dancing and even Hermione had avoided studying. After all, her best friend was the Hogwarts champion.

"Hey Harry, I think you should go ask Ginny to dance", said Natasha as she curled up in a corner sipping her butterbeer.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, i think she'll really like it!"

"Tasha, why exactly are you pairing my best friend with my sister?"

"I think they'll make a cute couple, plus the way they look at each other, its-"

"Harry" Ron sent a glare at his best friend. "Do you see my sister like _that_?"

"Ron, Its okay, at least she'll be with someone you approve of." said Hermione rubbing her hand over his arm to comfort him.

"Uh, oh, No Ron." Harry mumbled as his best friend now looked like he was about to use the worst hexes he knew. Then he turned to Natasha, "Talking about liking, I noticed that Gurukul champion kiss your hand before he got up from the table, what was that all about?"

"Karan?"she said looking up from her bottle. "He's my ex boyfriend. We were best friends, but then it didn't work out that well. He's not my type."

"then what is_ your_ _type_?" Hermione asked.

Natasha put her bottle down and walked over to the corner where Neville, Dean & Seamus were sitting. She seemed to be talking to Neville and the Trio saw his face light up and then blush scarlet within a few seconds. Natasha held out her hand and led him to the dance floor. She looked back at the Trio and winked.

"Neville? That's so bloody weird." Ron said in disbelief.

"She does spend quite some time helping him with his homework, I'm not shocked." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Harry just smiled at them. "She's trying to make him feel better. She told me was going to help him with his confidence so that he can face the Slytherin bullies and not end up peeing his pants."

The two looked back at the dancing couple and then understood what he meant.

"She's just amazing, isn't she?" a fourth voice interrupted. They turned around to see the Weasley twins looking in their direction. "Fredrick here seems to have been charmed by our guest", said George.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?", said Harry

"You think she will?"

"Of course, go, give it a shot."

Fredrick placed his bottle of butterbeer and walked over to Natasha and Neville. "Mind if I have a dance with the lady?"

"Sure", said Neville as he realized a lot of people in the room had been looking at the two of them dance. George magically changed the music to a slower song as his twin pulled Natasha into a close embrace. They danced like that for the entire song before which Fred led her to a corner of the common room and slowly placed his lips on hers. She immediately pulled away, placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way back up the girls dormitory leaving a very embarrassed and slightly confused Fred behind.

* * *

Monday morning, after breakfast the four friends parted their ways as the Trio headed towards their History of Magic while Natasha went for Transfiguration.  
She groaned. She had to face him now, she had been dreading it, but she knew she had to. He was the reason she was here in the first place.  
She entered the class, seated herself a back corner and started to read the textbook. She felt someone slide into the seat next to hers and looked up to see a tall brown skinned boy sit next to her. Phew. It wasn't him.

"Hello, You're new?" he asked.  
"Yeah, only student of my year from our school, Professor Dumbledore suggested that I study with the Hogwarts students."  
"Nice, I'm Blaise by the way, Blaise Zabini" He held out a hand for her to shake. "Natasha Singhania, you're a Slytherin?"  
"Yeah" He said pointing at the serpent crest on his robes.  
"Well then I'll be seeing more of you. Professor Snape gave me the Slytherin timetable."  
"Cool"  
She looked at the seat next to them as a familiar blond haired boy slid into his seat.  
He didn't seem to notice her but the distance between them was enough for him to realize soon.  
She smiled at Blaise and then went back to her book.

Professor McGonagall had set a test on vanishing spells that morning and had given Natasha the option to skip it if she wished as it was her first class. However, to Professor McGonagall's and some of the students surprise Natasha was the first to finish it perfectly.  
She turned to Blaise and told him exactly where to point his wand for perfection. After the two of them finished their tests they spoke softly for the rest of the class. She came to know he didn't have many friends, but _he_ was one of Blaise's close friends. Blaise was the chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team and was exceptionally good at potions, the one subject she hated the most.  
It was easy for Natasha to make friends, she had inherited this power to make people like her from her mother.  
After the bell rang they made their way towards the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. Natasha made her way over to her new friends after saying goodbye to Blaise.  
"Stop staring at her like that!" grunted Malfoy "Yeah, its like you want to rip her clothes apart right here" said Pansy  
"Nothing like that yet guys, but yeah, she's really sweet. She told me that she wanted to be given a dorm with the Syltherins, but she's stuck with Gryffindors and there's nothing she can do about it."  
"Why would she want to be with us?" snorted Pansy.  
"Her mother was a Slytherin. Also, Draco she said she wanted to talk to you later."  
"Why, so that she can insult me some more?"  
"Actually, she wants to apologize. She's quite overprotective of her friends."  
"Or so it seems."

Care of Magical Creatures seemed to be quite a handful for Natasha. The creatures she had to study as per her syllabus were different. The class had already finished with Bowtruckles and were now studying Porlocks. The Porlocks were about one and a half feet tall and had shaggy hair that was just 'too dirty to be touched'. The rest of the day went floating by with Herbology and Charms.

Tuesday came and went yet she didn't get to talk to Malfoy. She knew she had to make her move on Wednesday. They had double potions with the Gryffindors. As they entered the class she sat in a corner seat (which had now become her favourite place) and waited for someone to join her. Ironically, no one did.

Snape looked up at her from the teachers desk and she gave him a pleading look then turning her eyes in Malfoys direction. "Very well, a new student. Professor McGonagall tells me you're not too good with potions." he said in his soft icy voice. "Malfoy, I request you to partner our guest for the rest of the year." Draco didn't shuffle from his seat.  
"Malfoy I shall not repeat myself and I most certainly do not like taking points from my own house."  
Malfoy got up and dragged himself next to her.  
"Now, open your textbooks to page 263. Moonstones." A sound of ruffling of pages filled the class.  
"Who can tell me what moonstones are used for?" Hermione's hand immediately shot up in the air.  
"Not you miss Granger, I need new volunteers."  
Natasha slowly raised hers, not too high, but just enough for Snape to notice.  
"Yes Miss Singhania."  
"Professor, powdered Moonstone is most commonly used for the Draught of Peace and Love Potions."  
"Perfect, 10 points to-"  
"Slytherin sir" she said smiling back at him.  
"Surely, Slytherin"  
The rest of the class was spent quietly as Snape explained the properties of Moonstone.  
Natasha slipped a piece of parchment to Malfoy who though confused at first looked at her and nodded in acknowledgement.  
She wanted to talk him after class got over. Knowing exactly what she had to say he agreed. He asked his friends to go ahead for their next class as he had forgotten something back in the dungeons.

She walked up to him still trying to make up her mind on what to say walked up to the Astronomy Tower next to him. After about four minutes and thirteen seconds she finally spoke.  
"Hey"  
"Yes"  
"I'm really sorry about Saturday morning."  
"Why should you be? Why are you even talking to me? Go to that git Potter and his friends."  
"Malfoy, listen, I wasn't having a good day. We had travelled for over 20 hours the previous day plus, I barely had any sleep. I had been cranky already, you just kind of fueled it even more. I shouldn't have said that."  
"Are you done?"  
"No, Malfoy, the thing about Weasley was fine, but Potter, i just couldn't take it."  
"Why, what are you? His new girlfriend?"  
"Malfoy, That's ridicculous! Ugh, I would never date him. Its just that" her voice became softer. "its just that my parents died when I was little, and its not a nice thing when people rub it on you."  
"Fine, apology accepted."  
"and there's one more thing." She said as they reached the entrance to their next class  
"What now?"  
"Is Narcissa Black your mother?" Draco looked up at her and narrowed his dark grey eyes.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Umm, just asking" Natasha smiled back at him and walked into the Astronomy class with a load off her chest which now rested on Dracos. How did she know his mother?

The next week had passed in even faster than the first, mostly spent doing homework that they had been loaded with. Even Hagrid, who Ron sweared never gave too much homework had burdened them.

On Saturday night Natasha didn't make it down for dinner, no one on the Gryffindor table had seen her after breakfast that morning, not even in class.  
"You reckon she's fine?", asked Fred. Despite his failed attempt to kiss her, Fred has grown very close to Natasha over the past two weeks. They would study together and sometimes help each other with their homework, although it was mostly Fred who helped her.  
"I dunno" said Ron "We haven't seen her since Breakfast."  
"She must be with her friends from school."  
"But she wasn't even there during class, Hermione!"  
"Harry, do you think...?" Ron spoke softly "Do you think she's like Lupin? You know, a werewolf?"  
"Absolutely Not!", yelled Hermione making a few students turn their heads in their direction. "I mean, I would've noticed something and its not even a full moon night."  
"Whom you talking about?" Interrupted Neville  
"Tasha"  
"Oh, her, I met her in the common room, said she was tired and calling it a night. But she looked sick to me, very pale.", Neville replied grimly.  
"Oh, not much to worry about then" Ron said serving himself another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

* * *

_Sobs. Soft but desperate sobs. Natasha could hear them. She felt herself running towards them, not knowing where she was headed though. She ran and ran till they got louder and she suddenly stopped dead in front of a door to the girls toilet._

Natasha woke with a startle, she knew she had to go to that bathroom, some was in there. And that someone desperately needed her. Such dreams were not a new thing to Natasha, she had them regularly. She grabbed her wand and pulled on her robes and made her way down to the Gryffindor common room. It was quiet but the fire was still crackling. She opened the door of the portrait and ran in the direction her feet went. Natasha fully regained her senses when she got to the door, she slowly slid it open and walked in trying not to attract any attention to herself.  
It was_ him_. Natasha wanted to turn back and run as fast as her feet would carry her. But that would be a really cowardly thing to do, instead she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his now shivering body.

Draco felt nice as he was pulled into a warm embrace. He felt like someone had cared for him. "Shhh Draco, shhh", said the girl slowly running her hands through his hair. It was comforting. He let his tears flow freely and pulled the stranger closer to him. After a while he loosened himself out of her arms looking up expecting someone like Pansy, Daphne or maybe another Slytherin girl, what he didn't expect was his new potions partner, a friend of the Golden Trio and the girl who had insulted him in front of half the school.  
His eyes darkened, "What are you doing here?"  
"I, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go around the castle, but then I got lost. I, I heard your voice, I just wanted to make you feel better, am really sorry if I did anything wrong."  
Draco shoved her to a side, got up and started walking away.  
"Draco, Draco please. I'm sorry."  
He turned around, and pointed his wand at her. "Malfoy, that's what you should call me. If my name escapes your lips again i'll hex you."  
She was trembling, "Really really sorry Dra-Malfoy."  
But it was too late. He mumbled a hex and she flew across the bathroom banging her head against the wall.  
"Serves her right!", he muttered heading towards the dungeons not knowing how seriously he had hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Yule Ball

**Chapter 4: The Yule Ball**

_Sunday:_

It was an unusual sight for Harry Potter, to walk up to the Syltherin Table. Heads all across the hall turned in his direction as he made his way towards one particular blond.  
"Malfoy, We need to talk. Outside."  
"Well well well, why would the famous Harry Potter want to talk to a commoner like me?", smirked the other boy  
"Malfoy, just cut the crap, this is important."  
"If it so important why don't we sit down here and talk. I want to finish my dinner."  
"Entrance hall, now. You don't want everyone to know what happened in Myrtle's bathroom do you?"  
Malfoys face hardened and he picked up his bag and walked out of the Great Hall. The little git had told Potter about him crying. This just angered him even more.  
"What did you do to her?" Potter called out.  
"Nothing!" Draco said brushing past Potter.  
"Listen up Malfoy, I don't know what happened up there, but I do know it has something to do with you."  
"Why Potter? Why would it have anything to do with me?"  
"Because she's in the Hospital Wing. You were the first person she asked about when she woke up!"  
"Hospital wing?" Draco repeated confused about what Potter was talking about. "Who?"  
"Natasha. Don't you bloody know anything? She was found lying in a pool of blood in Myrtle's bathroom this morning. She's been hurt pretty badly and she won't say who did it. She's just asking if you're fine. What am I to make of it Malfoy?"  
Draco stood stunned, he didn't know he had hurt her so badly. He turned around and made his way up to the staircase.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Harry yelled at him.  
"To the Hospital Wing, Scarface!"

The sight in the Hospital wing was not what he expected. He thought that the Golden Trio would be the only ones by her side and maybe some other friends of hers from the Indian school.  
Crowded around her bed were all the Gryffindor students of his year, the Weasley twins and their friend who did the commentary for the Quidditch matches, the Champion from Gurukul and finally, Professors McGonagall, Snape & Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, You're finally here!", Dumbledore said in his soft voice. "Madam Pomfrey just gave Miss Singhania a Calming Draught as she was quite restless."  
He looked over at the bed to see Natasha sleeping peacefully and made his way next to her earning glares from all the Gryffindors. Fred Weasley, who was sitting by her bed didn't wince at first but then Hermione held out her hand and he got up letting Draco take that place.  
"Very well, I suppose the rest of you would like to get some dinner and then go to your dormitories. As for Miss Singhania, it looks like she's in fine hands at the moment."  
"Fine hands Professor?" Lee Jordan retorted.  
"Madam Pomfrey, of course.", said Dumbledore smiling back at him.  
Draco watched the rest of the students leave and then turned himself to face the three Professors.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I do know you have something to do with the current situation, but since she isn't willing to confirm anything or blame you, we shall not take any action against it. You may stay here for a while but I expect you to be back in your common room by curfew time."  
"Thanks Professor."  
Dumbledore nodded and left with McGonagall trailing behind him.

"Draco, Would you care to explain?", Snape asked in his regular chilly voice.  
"Professor, I, I don't know how to."  
Snape summoned the closest chair and sat down.  
"We have all the time we need."  
Draco went on to explain the events of the previous night. Fortunately for him, Snape didn't ask him why he had cried.  
"-Its just that she's too clingy. Plus she hang out with those people. I couldn't help but hex her."  
"Draco," Snape said in a concerned voice. "There is no reason why you should repel Miss Singhania. She is just trying to fit back in where she belongs."  
"Belongs?"  
"To Slytherin of course. Her mother, Scarlett was a Slytherin while at Hogwarts. Left Britain a year after graduating, fell in love with an Indian and then got married. Not much is known about their deaths, but yes they were killed by a Death Eater. Natasha here, probably just wants to know more about her mother, and if she is anything like her, I suggest you keep her close." Draco hesitantly nodded,. "Has she asked you anything about your mother yet?"  
"Yes, she just asked me if she was my mum, nothing else."  
"Draco, Narcissa and Scarlett were the best of friends. Your mother felt betrayed when Scarlett left. They were very close, and loyal to each other. Cissy has never mentioned if they kept in touch or any other thing about Scar, so I suggest that we don't open our mouths till the time is right."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean. With everything that is happening...at the Manor."  
Snape got up from his chair and left Draco to think over their conversation.  
Draco immediately understood, The Dark Lord had taken over the Malfoy Manor and even if Draco told his mother, there was nothing she could do. Maybe she hated her ex-best-friend and wouldn't care about her daughter. Love and caring were not emotions Malfoys had. They were thick-headed, egoistic people who didn't bother to waste their time thinking about anybody they considered inferior.

Dracos' eyes lingered over to the girl in the bed. Her hair had been pulled back and braided neatly, probably by one for the Gryffindor girls, her eyes had red patches around them, her cheeks were pale and didn't have the crimson blush that shone through them when she laughed, and her lips, her lips looked soft and pink. For a moment Draco thought what it would feel like to kiss those lips. Before he knew it he was just inches away from her, he could feel her warm breath against his face. His lips barely brushed hers when her eyes shot open looking directly into his. Draco backed away embarrassed over his reaction. What would she think about him? First he hexed her and now while she lay injured he had tried to kiss her.  
"Malfoy-"  
"Don't, I didn't mean to." He got up to leave when she held his hand. It was soft and warm. "Stay, please."  
"Why would you want me to? I hurt you so badly, why would you want me around? You probably hate me even more."  
"Malfoy, I'm not going to forgive you any time soon, for sure. And I'm asking you to stay just because I don't like the dark. I'm not expecting you to, though. I'm really sorry I interrupted you. I shouldn't have."  
"Apology accepted." Natasha let go of his hand and waited for him to leave, Draco too wanted to leave but instead he turned around and sat down by her.  
"You are not to tell anyone about what you saw yesterday."  
"I won't. Promise."  
The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours, both deep in thought. Draco couldn't stop thinking about her. She had insulted him and he had hurt her in return but she didn't seem upset about it. The pain he had caused her made him feel guilty. He thought he should've apologized to her, but apologizing and accepting their mistakes was very un-Malfoyish. His father would probably disown him for even thinking about something like that. He tried to look away and divert his thought but they always came back to her. Should he listen to Snape and trust her? He finally concluded that he would let her get close, only to ensure she would start thinking well of him, trusting him and not give out his secret.  
Finally Natasha spoke up. "You must leave, its past midnight."

Before he knew, Draco was fast asleep in his four-poster bed in the Slytherin Dormitory. It had been a tiring evening, although he had done nothing but think.

* * *

_Tuesday:_

The day of the first task was 3 days away and Harry grew impatient. He sat down in the common room with his potions essay not being able to concentrate when Natasha ran down from the girls dormitory and pulled him aside into a corner. "Harry, take..take your..cloak" she panted.  
"My cloak, what cloak?"  
"Your Invisibility Cloak" she said softly. How had she known that Harry had an invisibility cloak?  
"Don't ask me how I know, just take it & go to Hagrids hut. Please"  
"Hagrids? Why, is everything okay?"  
"Everything is fine, just go. It'll help you."  
Help. Professor McGonagall had said that Natasha was there to help him. Without even glancing over at Ron he rushed upstairs and got his cloak out.  
"Fine, it might take a while, but follow Hagrid, wherever he goes."  
"alright." he nodded and made his way to the entrance of the Common room.  
The grounds were very dark. Harry walked down the lawn toward the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin. He watched Hagrid in his house and when the clock struck eleven Hargid walked out, Fang by his side.  
Hagrid made his way into the Forbidden Forest, and Harry followed him. After over 35 minutes of following Hagrid, Harry got irritated and wanted to get out of his cloak and question Hagrid. He was mad at Natasha for sending him out at this time when he had to complete his potions essay. When they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight - Harry heard something. Men were shouting up ahead. . . then came a deafening, ear-splitting roar. .

_Dragons._

Five fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting. Torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks.  
At least forty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Harry looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which. . . . It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"  
"They are just so beautiful!" said Hagrid  
"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"  
Harry saw each of the dragon keepers pull out his wand. "Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly dragon hit the ground with a thud that Harry could have sworn made the trees behind him quake. The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

"Heya Hagrid" called out the familiar voice of Charlie Weasley  
"They are just beautiful."  
"Haha, yes they are. You reckon Harry can take over one of these?"  
"Harry? 'bsolutely. He's a smart boy, Harry."  
"Well yeah, Mum was really terrified when I told her about the task."  
"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid  
"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Welsh Green over there, the smaller one; a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray; a Chinese Fireball, that's the red and the Romanian dust, the chocolate-brown one."

"That's nice, well I better get back to the hut. I got to get my sleep eh?"  
"Yeah sure take care."

As they walked back towards the castle Hagrid whispered "Harry, you here?"  
Harry took off his cloak and smiled at Hagrid not knowing whether it was a good idea.  
"Good, I thought that new girl would tell you without questioning me a lot. Hermione didn't seem right and I couldn't get hold of either you or Ron. but yeah."  
Harry grinned. "Now put it back on & go to the castle"

Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room to find it deserted except for his two best friends and Natasha.  
"I know what the first task is, I just need to know how to go about it."  
"How do you? Harry, did you use any unfair means?" Hermione started off.  
"Shhh, you'll wake someone up."  
"So, what is it Harry?"  
"Dragons."  
"Blimey Harry! That's crazy!"  
"I know Ron, I have to get past them and they are crazy freaking tall!"  
"Maybe, maybe we could owl Charlie and ask him for tips."  
"No Ron, he's one of the dragon kepeers. He can't help."  
The boys turned to face Hermione. "Harry, No!"  
"Please Hermione, you're my only hope."  
"Well, okay. I need to think, meet me tomorrow after dinner outside the Room of Requirement. I will probably come up with something by then."

Harry, Ron & Hermione met in the corridor by the Room of Requirement shortly after dinner ended. The boys had got Hermione some food from the kitchens as she had spent all her time during lunch hour and after classes got over researching over Dragons.  
"Nothing.", she said. "I found Nothing!"  
"What?" Harry and Ron yelled in Unison.  
"You're the brightest witch of our age, damn it!", spat Ron in exasperation.  
"But, I have another idea."  
They went into the Room which was now at its full length. They couldn't see the end of it.  
"Okay..."  
"Summoning Charms. We've been practicing them in class anyways, now we'll practice some more in here."  
"How on earth will it help?"  
"You see Ron, like Harry said, the dragons are very big in size and Harry can't just run past them, he will need to-"  
"Fly!" Harry finished for her, "I'll have to fly past the dragon."  
"Exactly, now we'll just have to wait till Natasha arrives. Once she is here, we can start practice."  
Ron looked glum. "Why do we need her for everything? She's everywhere with us these days. We're not the Golden Trio anymore with her tagging along."  
"Because I trust her." Harry said matter-of-factly.  
"Harry, are you in love with her? You've been spending almost all your free time around her."  
"Guys!", Hermione interrupted.  
"That's rubbish Ron! I'm keeping her close because Dumbledore asked me to!" Harry yelled at his best friend.  
"Dumbledore. Why would Dumbledore do that?"  
"Guys!", Hermione interrupted again.  
"I don't know, but McGonagall said so."  
"Dumbledore or McGonagall, make up your mind Harry!", Ron spat back.  
"GUYS!" Hermione yelled this time and both the boys turned to face her and then to the direction where she was looking. There stood Natasha with Harry's Firebolt in one hand and a bag in the other.  
"What are you doing here now?" Ron yelled at her.  
"Ronald-"  
"Don't you Ronald me! For all you know, you're spying for that ex-boyfriend of yours!"  
Natasha didn't pay much heed to him and handed Harry his broomstick. She turned to face the ginger boy who was red with anger. "I shall explain everything to you on Thursday after the first task, now we must concentrate on helping Harry practice."  
"Well then," Hermione interrupted sensing the tension between them. She took Harry's broomstick from his hand & handed it back to Natasha. "Take them to the other end of the room. We will start with the smaller things at first."  
Natasha nodded. She took out her wand and turned on the spot and with a 'poof' she was gone.  
"Did she just..?"  
"Apparate, yes. She's of age as per the Indian Ministry of Magic." Hermione took a piece of parchment out from her pocket and told Harry to Accio them one by one.  
Harry summoned the quills, parchment, and a few books before it started get getting difficult. The Care of Magical Creatures book flew straight at him and hit him in the face.  
"Well, we could try that again."  
Hermione took out a muggle walkie talkie from her pocket and said "Natasha, that one didn't work out."  
Natasha was back in a jiffy. She took the book from Harrys' hand and without saying a word, disapparated. It took over an hour of practice when Harry finally reached his broomstick.  
"Accio Firebolt", he shouted.  
The firebolt came flying and stopped right in front of Ron's crotch. He glared at Harry. "Sorry Ron", Harry chuckled. After around a dozen tries and Natasha apparating and disapparating without saying a word, they decided to call it a night.  
It was half past ten, Harry and Natasha hid themselves under the invisibility cloak while Ron & Hermione walked normally as they were supposed to be patrolling the castle at that time.  
Once they reached the Entrance to the Fat Lady, Natasha turned her heels and started walking away. "Where are you going?"  
"Dumbledore. Must inform him that I'll be telling you about the mission."

But instead of heading to the Headmasters office, she went to visit Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Draco had been waiting there for her. "Hey"

"Hello Malfoy."  
"You're late."  
"By two minutes. So, why did you call me?"  
"I wanted to see if you're feeling better now. Does it still pain?"  
"It does, a bit. Right here", she said placing her hand on her torso where the spell had hit her.  
"Fine."  
"Malfoy, There's something I'd like to say."  
"Go on.."  
" I like to think I know you fairly well, and I know there's something wrong, it seems like you're being forced to do whatever it is, with your mind revolting every now and then. I don't want you to tell me, but I just want you to remember one thing, You are your own person, do as you will. No one, absolutely no one can take that away from you. You're really nice deep down, I know it."  
After a long pause Draco opened his mouth. "You know nothing about me. This is what I wanted and nothing can be changed now."

"There are always options," she said forcefully as he walked past her. She grabbed his hand and he stopped. "If you find yourself overwhelmed, talk to your parents. They would always help you. I was wrong the other day, I'm sure your parents love you more than words can say and you love them too. Please Malfoy, stop making this difficult for yourself. I can't see you like this."  
He turned around to give her a curt nod. She let go of his hand, knowing he'd want time to himself. She had started getting under Draco Malfoys hard exterior.

Harry practiced the next day too. Natasha had not spoken to them at all. Even during dinner she sat next to Karan and when a snoopy Lavender Brown asked her if something had gone wrong between her & the Golden Trio she just stated that it was a competition & she didn't want to send the wrong idea about whom she supported.

* * *

_Thursday:_

After breakfast on the day of the First Task, the Champions assembled in a tent near the arena that had been built specifically for the Task. In the tent, they were informed of the task ahead by Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman, who would also be acting as judges alongside the Heads of the various schools. Each Champion was required to fight the dragon that they pulled out of a bag in front of them and steal its Golden Egg without harming any of its real ones. Harry pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with the number 5 around its neck. He would go last. The horntail stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs  
Harry sat down in a corner thinking over his strategies. The Room of Requirement had been about 10 kms long, according to Natasha. Out of the first three Champions, Lora, Harry had heard had ended up burning part of her hair, was the only one unsuccessful. It was Viktor Krums chance next.

"Very daring!" Bagman yelled and Harry heard Krums dragon emit a loud shriek. "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"  
Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished - it would be Harry's turn any moment.  
When he heard the whistle blow, Harry suddenly felt as if his bones had melted into marshmallows.  
Harry could see hundreds of faces looking down at him but he couldn't hear anything and he didn't even care about it. It was time for Harry to put all his efforts into the task.  
He lifted his wand up in the air.  
_"Accio Firebolt."_  
Harry looked around searching for the Firebolt. 5 seconds, 6...7...8... and then he saw it, speeding through the air towards him. The Firebolt stopped right next to Harry and he mounted it. Once in the air the Horntail took notice of him. As soon as the wind blew in his face he felt strong. He was back where he belonged. Harry looked down into the nest and saw the sparkling Golden Egg. Harry dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time as the dragon released a jet of fire towards him. Harry flew around its head in circles trying to make the Horntail dizzy and escaping its fire breath at the same time. Harry noticed that the dragon wasn't shifting from its position and he began to fly higher, teasing the dragon to get to him. 'Come on', Harry thought 'A little higher.'  
And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had gone, Harry sped toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs, he took his hands off the Firebolt and seized the golden egg.

The Crowd erupted in cheer as the dragon keepers stupefied the Horntail. "Look at that!" Ludo Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, done Mr. Potter!"

Harry watched as the judges gave him points. They were mostly 9s except for Ludo Bagman who had given Harry a ten. Then came Karkaroff.  
Three.  
Loud boos were heard all over the arena but Harry didn't mind. He mounted his broom as he firmly held the golden egg under his left arm and made his way back to the castle. He wanted to get there before rest of the Gryffindors.

* * *

Ron kept glancing over to the entrance of the Common Room every few minutes.  
"Stop it Ron, she'll come soon."  
"You've been saying that for the past half hour Mione, its almost curfew."  
The Golden Trio had been waiting for Natasha to come and clear out Rons doubts about her.  
"Ron mate, Tasha must be with Karan. He hurt his hand quite badly. I saw Madam Pomfrey working on him.", said Harry who had spent all day trying to open the golden egg.  
Just then the portrait flung open and the brown haired witch entered.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting.", She said as she took out her wand and cast a few silencing charms around them.  
"Yes Ronald, ask off."  
"Who are you?"  
"Natasha Rajat Singhania, I thought you already knew. Anyways, Dumbledore has asked me to stay around Harry to keep an eye out for danger. He mentioned Barty Crouch Jr., He was really upset that he fell for a simple Polyjuice trap, which I must say was a rather clever idea on Bartys part. I met his father today, really humble man I must say.""  
"Get to the point!"  
"I'm a Proseer but because i'm still sixteen, my abilities aren't developed all that well, so I need to spend time around Harry so I can see if anyone is trying to hurt him. Also, I'm helping Professor Dumbledore on a secret mission regarding Voldy.""Voldy?"

"The Dark Lord, since saying his name is such a taboo, I prefer calling him Voldy.", she chuckled as the Trio stared at her in astonishment.  
Finally Hermione asked, "Have you made any predictions yet?"  
"Good question Hermione, yes. Three so far, The first was the night I got hexed.. Another regarding Dumbledore and the third was one of Harry's nightmares." She then turned to Harry. "You know, its not easy understanding you."  
"As for you Hermione, you need to go easy with the studying, you'll be earning yourself ten 'Outstanding' in the O.W.L.s anyway. and Ronald here doesn't seem to trust me, so I can't really make any predictions about him. And if that answers all your questions, I'd like to go read, Professor Binns is planning on a surprise exams sometime next week and I want to be prepared."  
"Wait," said Ron, "What about Malfoy?"  
"Well, he's my potions partner and I mistook my first dream about someone hurting him, although all I saw were a pair of grey eyes", she lied. "But he isn't the only grey eyed person in Hogwarts, is he?"  
Natasha got up and took off the charms and made her way over to the girls dormitories. She lay in her bed and started thinking over the conversation she had with Malfoy earlier that night.

_She had walked in on him sitting on the floor in Myrtles bathroom, crying once again._  
_"How did you know?"_  
_"Know what..?"_  
_"That I was here"_  
_She looked up to see Malfoys tear stained cheeks. "I just felt like coming here. I was, thinking about...you."_  
_Malfoys face shot up and she made her way over to him slowly. Natasha knew he was an emotional mess and this was her time to get to know him._  
_"I've read in a muggle book, that when we cry, we release the animal parts within us without loosing our humanity. Its good to let the beast free.", Natasha said as she slowly sat down at his level. Draco felt vulnerable but yet he longed someone to listen to him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He slowly held out his hands and led her into his lap. He firmly held her around her waist and cried harder. "Shh, Malfoy, It will all be alright." She stroked his hair soflty just like the last time, but he didn't push her away. _  
_"You know, you were right the other night, I don't want to do this, but I am doing it to protect my family." She cupped his face in her hands and smiled when he looked at him. Natasha wiped his tears and slowly kissed both under both his eyes. She felt his salty tears on her lips and inhaled deeply. The smell of his musty aftershave filled her senses and then she smelled something else, something entirely different. She looked down into Dracos eyes "Green apples?"_  
_He nodded briefly as a small smile crept up on his lips._  
_They sat with his hands around her as he continued crying into her hair. After about forty odd minutes she slowly got up and offered him her hand. He got up and made his way over to the sink and washed his face before turning to her. _  
_"Thank you", he mumbled. _  
_"Anytime, and if you ever want me to talk to just let me know."_  
_He nodded curtly._  
_Neither of them moved and then Draco slowly made his way up to her and tilted her chin up. He placed a soft barely there kiss on her lips and moved away. They walked together till they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. He placed another kiss on her cheek and said "Good night Natasha."_  
_"Night" she replied as her cheeks flustered to a crimson blush._

Meanwhile, Draco replayed the entire evenings events back in his bed. Draco's initial plan had been to be friends with her but now he had started liking her company. He had found her attractive and kissed her. _'Must be the hormones_', he thought to himself. He hadn't been able to get a shag all summer and none of the girls in Hogwarts seemed appealing to him, till tonight.

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Natasha regularly met in the bathroom and had started talking about themselves, although Natasha did most of the talking and sometimes they would spend hours in each others arms as he cried his heart out. She never questioned him, nor did she let go of him.  
Draco told her about life at the Manor, his parents, although not in detail about how his life had been before the Dark Lord returned, but he didn't mention it to her. He came to know she belonged to a much richer family than his and her mother was an Auror and her father a businessman. She had two older half brothers and a white pigeon named Masakali. She even told him that her parents had died fighting a death eater but didn't speak much about how it had happened, he didn't question her about it  
Draco had started growing fond of her and now would even smile at her during class and when they crossed roads in the hallway.

* * *

During the first week of December, Albus Dumbledore had announced The Yule Ball. It was a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and would be held on the two days before Christmas holidays started.  
"Now, the ball will be open only to fifth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish.", said Dumbledore as he concluded his speech during dinner. Draco's immediately thought about asking Natasha out. He raised his head to look over at the Gryffindor table searching for her violet robes on the Hogwarts end of the table. He saw her in deep conversation with the mudblood, probably discussing what they would wear or who they would go with. _'girls'_ he smirked mentally.  
He followed her as she left the Great Hall and noticed one of the Weasley brothers stop her.  
"Hey Tasha!", he called out.  
"Yes Fredrick."  
"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
"Aww Fredrick..."

Draco gritted his teeth, turned around and made his way to the dungeons. How could he even think that Natasha felt the same way he felt about her. He had been stupid. She was probably with him because she pitied him and thought he was good for nothing. He entered the Slytherin common room and saw one of his classmates.  
"Oyi Daphne!", he called out.  
The blond haired girl looked up to face him, "Yes."  
"Come to the ball with me." he said in a rather obligatory tone.  
"Sure." she said smiling back at him.

Over the next few days, Draco did his best to to avoid her gaze and kept their conversations to limited. Natasha had realized he was trying to repel her but she didn't wince. Malfoy needed his time to open up. She made her way over to the Headmasters office for her weekly meeting with Dumbledore telling him about her progress. It hadn't been much this week, except for the repeated dreams about Voldemort killing a muggle in the Riddle house.

* * *

Harry had a difficult time getting a partner, not that he didn't have many girls offering, he would have just preferred to go with someone whom he knew. He didn't seem to know half the girls that asked him, infact he could swear on Merlin he had never seen them before. Of course, from the ones he knew, Romilda Vane was the first to ask him. But another girl, infact two others were on his mind.  
Harry had finally plucked up the courage to ask Cho Chang, but she had already promised her boyfriend, a Hufflepuff seventh year, Cedric Diggory.  
He dragged himself into the common room and broke the news to Ron, who was the only person that knew about Harry's crush on Cho since their third year.  
"Bad luck mate!", he said.  
"I feel so angry, I could hex that boy into a sparkling vampire.", mumbled Harry (Yes, now we know)  
"Nevermind, lucks not on my side too. I asked Fleur."  
"Wha-"  
"She declined," Ron interrupted "said I was funny and she doesn't want to see my face again."  
"Too bad she'll have to see more of you", a third voice spoke. "If I am not mistaken, she will end up marrying into your family."  
"How'd you know?"  
"I just do.", said Natasha giving her signature cheeky grin.  
"Whom are you going with?", Ron asked trying to test his luck.  
"No one, and no Ronald Weasley, I shall not go with you, after all you've said to me, no. I still don't trust you."  
"Bloody hell!"  
"What about Hermione?", suggested Harry.  
"Mione, no way! Plus she's going around claiming she's already got a date, like that's possible."  
"It very certainly is."

Just then Ginny came down the steps and walked over to Ron. "Ron, have you and Harry sent mom the owl about your dressrobes? I'm sending mine in a while so I was wondering if I should write on your behalf too."  
"You're going?", he retorted. "You can't its only fifth year and over, unless.."  
"I'm going with Neville."  
"Darn it!", mumbled Natasha. The three of them turned to her. "What? I wanted to go with him."  
She turned to Ginny, "Ginevra, do you mind going with Harry if I manage to talk Neville out of it? Pleaseee" She quickly glanced and winked at Harry so that Ron wouldn't notice.  
Ginny cheeks went as red as her hair. "It would be my pleasure, if Harry doesn't mind."  
"Nope, not at all", said Harry making a mental note to thank Natasha for this.  
"Well, then let me go talk to Neville."  
"What about meee?", Ron moaned.  
"I'll hook you up with one of my classmates, but she's got these muggle braces in her teeth so don't expect any snogging."  
"Right now, I'd be happy just to have a partner."  
Natasha had managed to convince Neville by just fluttering her eyelashes a bit and holding his hand.

* * *

Hermione and Natasha sat down in their dormitory looking over her hair.  
"Seriously Hermione, How do you survive?"  
Hermione just giggled back as Natasha poured another handful of Smooth&Stylin hair cream on Hermione's hair and got it primped up. "Well, go get ready! I'll check up on Ginny"  
Natasha lept out a loud shriek as soon as she saw Ginnys dress. "Ginevra Weasley! Don't tell me you're wearing this!"  
The dress was a pale green and coral in color and had an unflattering look on her. "Give it here.", she demanded.  
Natasha transfigured the dress into a lovely emerald-green sleeveless dress with floral bodice and a shimmering flow to it. ( shop/dresses/viewitem-PD864107) Ginny stared at in awe. "Its beautiful! Thank you."  
"Put it on, it should help bring out the color in your eyes.", Natasha said grinning at her friend.  
Ginny had pulled her hair up in a neat bun and let a few stands let loose curling them up.  
Natasha dressed into a stunning pale pink dress with a sparkling sequin bodice and belted waist. It had a full length skirt which flew about as she walked. The color flattered her complexion. She had let her hair down. ( shop/dresses/viewitem-PD870255)

The two girls made their way down to the common room.  
"Wow, Ginny, just Woow!", Harry said not looking away from her. She looked so stunning. Ron punched him in the arm. Neville looked up at Natasha and softly said, "You, you look like a princess."  
"Why thank you Neville," she chuckled. "I would have taken that as a compliment but I already am a princess."  
Neville flushed red but Natasha placed a light peck on his cheek and took his hand.  
"Ronald your date will be waiting in the entrance hall. Lets go."  
"What about Mione?", he asked.  
"Oh, she said she'd come later."  
As the couples made their way over to the Entrance hall, Natasha saw Malfoy. His arm was wrapped around a pretty blond girl with an awful fashion sense. Professor McGonagall called the Champions enter the Great hall.  
"Professor, My date is running quite late," Krum said in his loud hoarse voice and then turning to the staircase to the left he smiled, "Actually, she's here." All heads turned in the direction of a girl wearing a floaty periwinkle blue dress which hugged around her hair was smoot and shiny tied up into an elegant knot at the back of her head.  
"Its Hermione Granger!", someone from the crowd shouted.  
"Darn, She's Prettaayy", another voice came up.  
Hermione smiled at Natasha who had just winked at her, and took Krums hand and followed him into the Great Hall.

Draco looked up to see Granger. She had fixed herself up, somehow and yes, she did look nice. As he watched her walk down the steps she smiled at someone and Draco's eyes immediately moved in the direction and there he saw her. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress which showed off her collar bones and hugged her body on top. His eyes lingered over to the boy standing next to her. Longbottom? Longbottom was her date? Draco felt a fire spark in his chest as Longbottom held her hand. She looked beautiful, more than every other girl in the room. His kept watching her as they entered the room.  
He saw Fred Weasley come over and give her a hug. Draco had learnt about Fred's feelings for her through some flying gossip and here he was, holding Natasha in his arms, holding Draco's girl in his arms.  
Draco's train of thought was disrupted as Pansy came over to meet him. She looked horrendous. Draco felt glad that it was Daphne in the common room that night and not Pansy. Fortunately for him, Daphne wasn't clingy, as soon as they entered the hall she had gone over to meet her other friends.  
During dinner he caught himself glancing over to Natasha's direction. He had thought of her as his girl. Did he really mean it? Did he feel of her this way?

After dinner, Dumbledore got to his seat and spoke, "Welcome everybody to the Yule Ball. Now before we begin the dance, I have a few words of advice to give. We expect each and every one of you to enjoy yourself, but at the same time, utmost discipline is necessary. The Professors and I have decided to hold a little, umm.. competition. You may find piece of parchment and a quill in your plates, I would like you to write down the name of the best dressed looking witch and Wizard in this room. Also during the dance, the Professors and I shall walk around judging you. The winners shall be awarded. We shall start off with the Dance of the Champions after which I expect you all to join in. Let the Dancing begin!"

A loud cheer took over the hall as the five champions took to the dancefloor with their respective Weird Sisters, who had been appointed as the band by Dumbledore started to play their song. Harry took a deep breath and let Ginny lead the way, he wasn't good at dancing, but as his date led the way he swayed along gracefully.  
After the song ended , many other students made their way to the dance floor.  
Draco noticed that neither Longbottom or Natasha showed any interest in dancing during the first hour. She had even turned down a few boys from Durmstrang and Singuruli who had come to ask her to dance.  
Finally the two off them made their way to the dance floor and tried dancing. Neville was a terrible dancer and stepped oh her feet a couple of times, he even caused her to almost fall when Fred came over and supported her. "Mind if I have a dance with the young lady?", he asked Neville.  
Neville nodded and ran back to his seat glad that it was finally over. The two of them floated around the dancefloor swiftly swaying to the music.  
"So, that was your secret date? Neville?"  
"ahan.."  
"Didn't know you had taken it so seriously on changing him.", he said gloomily.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Well, I just really wanted you to be my date tonight. Thats it."  
"Oh Fredrick, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
Fred's eyes shot up. "You know, I really like you."  
"I do Fredrick and you know something else?"  
"What?"  
"I like you too." A wide smile appeared on Fred's face and he pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Thank you."  
The song ended and most students made their way back to the tables as the music had entirely stopped.  
"Well, the results are here.", said Dumbledore. "When I call out your name please come over here to the stage. Boys on my right, girls left."  
"The third place in the Boys is Cedric Diggory." A huge applause roared around the room, as the boy walked up the stage. "Second, Lee Martin." a tall muscular boy most probably from Singuruli School made his way upto the stage and shook hands with Cedric.  
"And the best dressed Wizard is, ah, Viktor Krum"

"He looks like he's wearing Hagrid's coat for heaven sakes!", mumbled Ron.  
Harry let out a small laugh as Ginny hit her brother on his shoulder.  
"You're just upset because he managed to notice that Hermione's a girl before you could."  
"Whatever!", he mumbled.

"Now on to the ladies, in third place, aah, our very own, Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione flushed scarlet as the Headmaster called out her name. She slowly made her way to the stage trying not to meet anyones eyes.  
"In second place, Miss Natasha Singhania." Natasha glared at Fred and George for a moment and then walked up to the stage grinning broadly in Hermiones direction. She took her place next to Hermione and turned her head towards the headmaster, a smirk playing on her face. "In first place, Miss Fleur Delacour."  
Fleur got up from her seat and made her way slowly and gracefully to the stage.  
"Seriously?" Natasha whispered to Hermione, "Her? First? Looks like a Hippogryff costume to me" Fleur was wearing a sky blue dress with a feathers all over her skirt.  
Dumbledore handed each of them coupons for various shops around Hogsmeade and they made their way back to the table.  
"Now, for a change in music.", he said.  
Automatically the hall was filled with the sounds of a muggle disco music. Most students stayed away from the dancefloor, not knowing how to dance to it. A few muggleborns felt hesistant. After twenty seconds when nobody turned up there, Natasha called over to the Gryffindor boys. "Harry, Dean, you've lived in muggle households, right? Care to dance?" Both boys got up and held out their hand to her. The three of them made it to the center of the dancefloor and started doing the signature disco dance moves. They were soon joined by Justin, the hufflepuff boy and two revenclaw boys.  
Everyone around the hall stared in astonishment as the six of them danced in sync to the music grooving their body accordingly.  
Somebody from the Slytherin side of the hall yelled about it being a 'senseless muggle dance'  
Natasha stopped dancing and walked over. "Who was it?"  
"Me", a fat girl with wavy brown hair said.  
"Bullstrode, there is nothing 'Senseless' about that dance. It's actually more fun than your average stuck up wizarding ball dance. You should try it sometime."  
"Ugh. You're just spoiling the name of purebloods by making a fool of yourself, You muggle lover." Millicent spat.  
Natasha looked insulted. Most people who knew her realized that she was doing her best to control her anger.  
"Actually," Draco cleared his troath "that does look quite some fun. Mind teaching me Natasha?"  
He held out his hand to her and she gave him her cheeky grin.  
Within a few minutes, more students joined in the disco dance.  
Natasha turned to Draco and mouthed 'Thank you.'  
The music changed and another muggle song started playing. People paired up this time and Draco grabbed Natasha's hand before anyone else could. She told him it was a song by a famous Muggle band called 'The Beatles'

_Well, she was just 17_  
_You know what I mean_  
_And the way she looked was way beyond compare_  
_So how could I dance with another _  
_When I saw her standing there_

"I've been waiting for this all night.", she said.  
"What?"  
"You, asking for a dance. Don't think I hadn't seen you look in my direction"  
"Well," Draco smirked, "You have that effect on me. "  
She laughed, letting her hair fall back and Draco got a better veiw of her beautiful olive skin.

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_  
_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_

"You look beautiful!", he noticed her blush.  
"You look quite good too."

_Well, my heart went "boom"_  
_When I crossed that room_  
_And I held her hand in mine..._

"Your date, its Longbottom? I thought you were coming with one of those Weasley twins!"  
"You thought wrong.", she said softly "Why didn't you dance with Daphne?"  
"because, I wanted to dance with you", he said tightening his grip around her and pulling her closer.

_Whoah, we danced through the night_  
_And we held each other tight_  
_And before too long I fell in love with her_  
_Now I'll never dance with another_  
_Since I saw her standing there_

"Why did you agree to come as Longbottoms date?", he asked as he spun her around.  
"Actually, I offered him, neither of us had one."  
"But Weasley asked you earlier, you declined, why?"  
"Beacuse I was waiting for someone else to ask me.", She said looking down at his chest. Dracos heart dropped, there was somebody else.  
"Who?"  
She lifter her head to meet his gaze. His eyes looked silvery today, different from the regular dark grey ones. "You."

Draco let go of her and stared in shock. He then took her right hand and led her out of the Great Hall towards their usual haunt. "Easy now Malfoy, I can't walk so fast in high heels." But he didn't slow down.

Once inside Myrtle's bathroom he pinned her to the closest wall and she took a deep breath. Natasha inhaled what smelled like a tinge of alcohol and his regular aftershave. A smirk formed across his face and he took a step closer to her. Before she knew it, his body was pressed upto hers holding her against the cold stone walls of the bathroom.  
"Malfoy.." , she whispered.  
But before she could continue he crashed his lips against hers and started kissing. She opened her mouth to let his tongue and ran her hands down his chest, onto his back inside his shirt. The kiss was a rough and passionate one. Natasha groaned as she felt Dracos arousal through her dress. Their lips separated only because of the need of oxygen.  
He started trailing kisses around her neck "You have no idea how angry I felt when I saw the weasel touch you", he mumbled. "No one can touch you, no one but me."  
"Oh Draco..", she moaned as his lips captured hers once again  
He broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands. "You're mine. Just mine", he said to her.  
"Just yours, Draco Malfoy" she said before pulling him into a deep kiss. This time she took charge and Malfoy felt his arousal reaching its peak. Natasha ran her hands through his hair tugging it and he groaned loudly in her mouth. He wasn't used to the girl taking charge, but this girl was fiesty. He slid his hands under her dress and slowly caressed her buttcheek. He lifted her up and grinded his arousal against her.  
Natasha realised what he was about to do next. "Stop".  
Draco immediately took his hands off her and took a step backward. "I can't, not tonight."  
She said in a shaky voice. "Its okay. I understand." He said.  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into him.  
"Draco, I think...I think i'm falling in love with you."  
She felt a smile creep up on his face. "I think I am too."  
She looked up at him and he leaned in to give her a kiss. This one was much more softer than before.  
"Lets go.", he said breaking their kiss. He took out his wand and waved it at her straightening up the crushed pleats of her dress and fixing her after-snog hair.  
"Shouldn't we go to the Great Hall first?", she asked.  
"Why?"  
"Our dates must be waiting, its common courtesy."  
Draco smiled at her.

Once back in the Great Hall, they separated thier ways. Natasha saw Neville dance with Luna as she made her way upto the table occupied by three bored Gryffindor fifth year boys.  
"He looks really happy, doesn't he?, Dean said poining at Neville.  
"Yeah. You did a good job Tasha!" Seamus added.  
Harry walked up to them carrying five bottles of butterbeer. "Hey, where were you?" He asked the witch. "One moment you were dancing with Ferret & the next moment you're everything alright? Did he say anything?"  
"The ladies room", she said hoping that Harrys questions would end.  
Just then Professor Snape came by, "Miss Singhania, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you in his office right away."  
Natasha nodded polietly and turned to Harry, "Please tell Neville that something came up."  
"Sure"

"Sugared violet" whispered Natasha to the ugly stone gargoyle in front of the Headmasters office. Other than the Head Boy & Head Girl, she was the only student who knew the password to Albus Dumbledore's office.  
"aah, there you are Miss Singhania, I was starting to believe you wouldn't come." said the wizard without looking up from the letter in front of him.  
"I'm sorry professor, I was-"  
"tending to Mr. Malfoy, ah yes I know"  
Natasha wondered if Dumbledore knew what had been happening between the two of them just moments ago.  
"So how has this week been?"  
"Much better, Professor. Malfoy maintained his distance during the past few days, but he had told me about how Lucius treats him and his relationship with his father." She said all the while not looking up at Dumbledore.  
"You seemed to have had quite a week young lady, I think you would like some rest and family time now." Natasha's eyes shot up to meet the Headmaster's blue ones. He knew that she didn't have a family to go back to. Her elder brother was married and required his privacy and the younger one wasn't really fond of her.

"Of course, I mean the Weasleys. Molly has been telling me that one of the twins has been praising a lot about you in his letters home and has asked his mother to make you one of those traditional Weasley Christmas gifts."  
A silence followed.  
"I have told her the same reason as the others, you're completing your studies for OWLs while you're at Hogwarts. She is planning to invite you to her house for Christmas, I would very much like you to go. It'll feel like home, They are a very nice family"  
Home. That was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Family. She didn't know what it really meant.  
"That would be it, unless you have something to say."  
"Uh-yes, Professor, I was just wondering what gifts I should be taking for the Weasleys."  
"I guess you should ask Mr Potter & Miss Granger. Also, while you're at it, get Mr. Malfoy a gift too. That'll be it"  
Natasha blushed and left.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I'd really appreciate at least one review. :(

This Chapter is dedicated to Supernatural Queen 4 Life & carlabellaxox


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas

**A/N:** You know the drill, everything you recognize belongs to Jo Rowling.  
& YAY for Obama ! :D  
Not that I have been to America.

The next chapter will take a while since I have my mum visiting & she won't let me sit in front of the laptop all day, plus I have exams coming up.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas**

Laying in his bed that night, Draco recalled the events of the Yule Ball. Did he really_ love_ her?  
No, that was a load of gibberish. He didn't love her, of course not. How could he, Draco Lucius Malfoy just fall in love so easily?  
Of course, he had found her good looking. He always enjoyed her company because she wasn't clingy like Pansy, not any more, infact she let him be. Over the past six weeks, she sat with him while he cried, never questioning him, but just being there, like a silent angel next to him. She wasn't really different from most girls, but yet she had this charm that attracted him.

Draco didn't notice Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle enter the room till Vincent punched him on his arm  
"Oyi, that hurt! What do you think you're doing?"  
"Mate, you seemed to be lost in your own world.", said Blaise  
"I was just thinking.."  
"About what?"  
"stuff.."  
Draco met Goyles eyes and gave a small nod acknowledging that he was thinking about the same thing Goyle was. Goyle was the only person in Hogwarts, other than him and Snape who knew about The Dark Lords mission. Blaise however, wasn't a part of the Dark side as his family had refrained from taking sides in the war.  
The boys changed into their Slytherin colored pajamas and got into bed, another day in Hogwarts and they'd get to go home to their families, to the Dark Lord.  
"Draco..", Blaise called from the four-poster next to his.  
"Yeah."  
"Where did you disappear during the ball? Daphne was looking for you. Didn't you even offer the lady a dance?"  
"He was with the blood-traitor, Potter's new friend", said Goyle, "Saw him dance with her."  
Draco gritted his teeth and muttered, "Sod off Greg. She's none of your business."  
"Calm down. We know you got your hands all over her", smirked Vincent "Made a nice shag, did she?"  
Before Draco knew it he had grabbed his wand and was standing over Crabbe's bed pointing it at him. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare speak of her like that with that filthy mouth of yours."  
Blaise and Greg held Draco back.  
"What, can't I compliment a lady on her curves?", yelled Vincent.  
"Not her. Anyone but her.", he spat back before shrugging off the other boys and heading back into his bed. Draco pulled the covers over his head and started thinking about how to confront her.

* * *

During breakfast the following morning Draco sat away from the rest of his friends who knew he was in a bad mood, and even Pansy was hesitant to approach him. Nothing changed when he noticed Natasha walk into the Great Hall with the Gryffindors. One of the twins, he figured out Fred, had placed his hand around her shoulder gripping her tightly. Jealousy ignited in the pit of his stomach as he continued to stare at them.

The six friends, minus Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table joking about the previous night's events.  
"Blimey Harry, who would have known you could dance so well?"  
"All thanks to Ginny"  
"Ugh. Porridge," Natasha grunted. "I hate this shit. Its like muggle baby food."  
"Can I have yours then?", asked Ron without thinking  
"Of course", she said pushing her bowl towards him.

Everyone's attention was diverted by a grey owl and two pigeons who soared into the room.  
"Who's receiving mail right before holidays?" they heard a Ravenclaw boy say.  
"Its the Bloody bird!", exclaimed Ron who instantly recognized Errol, the Weasley family owl.  
The owl landed right in front of the twins while the pigeons stopped by Natasha. The dark grey pigeon lifted his leg for Natasha to retrieve the letter tied to it while the snowy white one pecked into Ron's breakfast.  
"Go away, shoo, shoo" Ron said as he made weird hand movements to make the pigeon go away.  
"Ronald, she is hungry. Do you mind taking the porridge in your bowl and leaving her some? Its a really long journey for them.", she said as she opened her letter from her brother without looking up at Ron who seemed sad on having to part with this food.  
"Tasha.. honey", Fred said when he finished reading his letter. She looked up at him.  
"uh- my mom sent the letter, she wanted to know-  
"If I can come over for Christmas."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Albus told me"  
"Professor Dumbledore" Harry corrected her from the other side of the table. She grinned back shamelessly.  
"So, will you come?" Fred asked her eagerly.  
"On one condition, you are never to call me 'honey' ever again!"  
"Of course love, anything for you." he said planting a kiss on her cheek and then turning towards his twin.

Draco saw this and immediately walked over to the table.  
"Singhania, we need to talk." he said in an indifferent tone  
"Could you wait a moment, I need to finish replying to Vikram."  
"No!"  
Natasha slowly folded the letter and held out her hand for him to hold.  
Draco was hesitant but held hers and helped her out.  
"What is it?", she asked as they made their way out.  
"Not here.", he growled.  
The two of them silently made their way to the Myrtle's bathroom.  
Draco pushed her against the wall and she gasped. "What did I tell you about the Weasel touching you? I. Hate. It."  
"but Dra-"  
"Let me finish. You have no idea how much I've tried to repel you, because I thought that you will end up being hurt and there you are shamelessly flirting with the Weasel right before my eyes.. He tightened his grip around her wrist as he spoke.  
"Draco, you're hurting me."  
"Hurting, Hurting?", he spat. "Do you know how I felt when I saw that weasel kiss you. You think its funny going around playing with my emotions. 'Oh poor Draco, has no friends, let me try making him feel better.'", he said mimicking her.  
"But you know what, forget everything that happened last night. You're just another attention seeking slut. You don't love me, you never did. Its always about those blood-traitor Gryffindors. Yeah, I've seen how happy you are around them, I get it."  
Draco released his grip on her.  
"Get the hell out of here before I do something I may have to regret."  
"Draco Malfoy, how dare you call me that horrid thing? You're incorrigible! All this while, I thought you were actually a nice person, but no, you seem to have proven me wrong yet again. If you had someone treating you the way you treat others, you would have gotten rid of them a long time ago.", she said as tears started escaping her eyes. "You are just another egoistic, self-centered bigot just like your father."  
A crazy impulse shot through Draco and he slapped Natasha. They stood there in silence staring at each other. He now noticed that her hair had been neatly tied up into a ponytail and her skin was flawless except for the right side of her lip, from which blood seeped.  
Natasha walked over to the closest sink, washed up her face and made her way out without saying another word.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Natasha noticed Hermione talking to Krum as she held something small in her hands that looked very much like a Christmas gift covered in red gift wrapping paper with a green bow.  
"Merry Christmas Ermione", he said placing a kiss on her hand.  
"Merry Christmas Viktor", she said as she blushed violently.  
Oh, how she wished it was Draco and her instead, she had spent the last few weeks befriending him and making him believe that she truly cared for him and just when everything seemed to be going as per plan, Fredrick had to spoil it up. Ugh. How she hated the boy at that moment. She glanced at the Gryffindor table to see Harry give her a worried look, he knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?", Harry asked her as she took the seat next to him.  
"Nothing" Natasha said calmly.  
"You've been crying..."  
"No, Harry. Why ever would you think so?"  
"Your eyes are puffy, slightly..and is that blood? Did Malfoy do something?"  
"No Harry," her voice cracked as she spoke. "I just need to talk to Dumbledore, Could you come along?"

At 10 am, the Weasleys, along with Neville, Hermione & Lee made their way towards Hogsmeade station chatting about what they had planned for the holidays. Luna was already waiting by the Hogwarts Express for them. "Hello there, I've saved us a compartment. Where's Harry?"  
"Harry and Natasha went to visit Professor Dumbledore after breakfast, said it was important." Lee said.

"They'll join us on the train" Ginny replied, slightly disappointed.  
"Sure"

Professor Dumbledore had told Harry all about Natashas abilities, most of which he already knew. He handed them a few vials of potions that Professor Snape had brewed for her. Before leaving, Natasha mentioned something about wanting to meet her Godmother.  
As their carriage made its way to Hogsmeade, Natasha explained the use of each potion to Harry.  
"And this one," she said picking up a small glass vial filled with black potion, "Its for dark premonitions. You don't have to give them to me unless my eyes turn red or start bleeding."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"I don't know, I haven't had one before.", she said worried.  
"Then why did-"  
Natasha took out her wand and cast a Silencing spell.  
"Just in case.", she winked.  
"Harry, You may have noticed that I spend a lot of time with Malfoy" Harry nodded. He had meant to ask her about it for a while, but didn't know how to approach the topic.  
"As you know, Malfoy's father is in You-Know-Who's closest circle, he has let him stay over at the Manor. Dumbledore wants me to get close to Draco, convince him that its not too late to switch sides. Maybe even turn spy for the Order."  
"But he's already got Snape."  
"I know, but Snape won't be at the Manor all the time. We can't depend on Snape a lot, Bellatrix doesn't trust him anyways and in case Snape gets caught, which I'm sure won't happen, Malfoys our backup."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Draco's just a child, we can show him the light and convince him. They would never figure it out."  
"You think..."  
"I know."  
"And what did he say by starting training?", Harry asked looking into the tiny vial of black liquid.  
"Ah, yes. Occlumency."  
"What?"  
"Occlumency, Harry. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. Dumbledore told me that there's a connection between yours and You-Know-Whos mind. That's why you have been having nightmares about him and his moves. Occlumency will help close the connection, with a bit of my help. " she gave him a half hopeful look.  
"But, it atleast tells me what he's up to."  
"Of course, but Harry, after the incident in the Ministry last year, Dumbledore can't afford him finding out about this connection. He can use it to penetrate your mind, read it or worse, Control it!"  
Harrys face went pale over the last few words. "When do we start?"  
"As soon as we get settled in at The Burrow."

The train was about to leave when Harry & Natasha made it there. They entered the compartment which was almost full with Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and a very sleepy Crookshanks.  
"Harry, you sit here, I'll go and meet him."  
"You sure? Do you want me to come? I'll take my cloak along."  
"I'll be fine," she said looking at him and then turning to the rest. "See you guys in London."  
"Who's him? What did you go to Dumbledore for?" Ron asked.  
"Aah, no one, and its a secret."  
"I know who he is.." Luna said airily looking up from her Quibbler. "Draco Malfoy, of course"  
"Malfoy!" spat Ron "Why would she go sit with the ferret? They aren't even that close"  
"Yes they are, This one time, when I was sleepwalking, I saw them outside Myrtle's bathroom, but maybe I was just dreaming. "  
"Maybe", repeated Harry.  
"But still Harry, I think we better alert Fred." said Ginny in a precautionary tone.  
"Fine."

Once the train arrived in London the friends made their way towards their respective families. Much to Ginny's relief Natasha had been with the twins in the train. Mr Weasley and Bill had come to receive them. Bill and Natasha had already apparated to The Burrow where Mrs Weasley was waiting for them as all of them wouldn't fit in the car.  
"16 and can apparate, there's something fishy here" Ginny whispered to Hermione. "The law is different there, she's of age." Hermione replied calmly.

Everyone settled in fine in the Weasley family and Mrs Weasley seemed very happy with their new visitor whom she had spent the entire evening chatting with. Natasha shared a few of her cooking tips with her too.  
"Cooking at such a young age dear?"  
"Yes, My parents died when I was very young and my grandfather took care of my brothers and me. After he got ill, he stopped eating all the elf made food and I started cooking for him when my brothers went off to school."  
Molly Weasley couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Natasha hadn't felt anyone hug her like that before.  
"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Weasley, you're too kind."  
"Oh no, its nothing. Now go rest for a while, you've had a long day"

"So finally my mother lets go of you." Fred whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Stop it, she can see us from there"  
"Lets go away then, shall we?" Fred led her out of the backdoor into the trees. They sat under a tree for a while till a familiar voice called out.  
"Fred, 'Tasha...Dinners ready."  
"Comin George!" his twin called back at him.  
Holding her by her waist Fred pulled her close to give her a kiss but she pulled back remembering Malfoys words and looked at him "We better get back, you mum must be waiting."  
"Race you to the house" Fred yelled and broke into a run but before he could notice she had sprinted past him and was holding the door open for him giving her usual cheeky grin. The entire family, excluding Percy was home now. Charlie had taken a holiday from Romania and kept talking to Natasha about his work with dragons throughout dinner much to the displeasure of Mrs Weasley who thought Natasha was concentrating more on the conversation and less on her food. Once Charlie was done, Bill took his turn and told her all about his Job as a curse-breaker and his adventures in Egypt.  
After dinner, all the children, excluding Bill went directly to sleep.

The next day the Weasley children and Harry played quidditch while Hermione and Natasha helped Mrs Weasley around the kitchen.  
"Its really a big help, thank you girls."  
"Its no problem", they chimed.  
"So Natasha," Mrs. Weasley asked in a softer voice. "Dumbledore said you will be practicing occlumency on Harry, are you..umm?"  
Natasha had known this was going to come up. Harry had warned her last night about the Weasley matriarch being over-protective and slightly nosy.  
"Mrs. Weasley, I'm a natural occlumen, I know how I have to deal with Harry and I will stop if things start getting out of control."  
The older witch gave her a weak smile.  
As they were setting the table, Mrs Weasley went out and called the rest of them.  
It was only when the food was brought out, did Natasha notice how much Mrs. Weasley had cooked.

In the evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione & Natasha made up to Ron's room to start working on his occlumency.  
"Now Harry, this is a really difficult thing and it requires a great deal of power to resist the other person. Now, we will start with basics, I just want you to keep your mind clear and empty. Okay?"  
"Yeah.."  
Harry sat on his bed while the other two sat on Rons. She pointed her wand at Harry and retreated within 10 seconds.  
"Harry, I know Mrs. Weasleys meals are tasty, but I need you to forget them."  
After several tries Natasha started losing her temper. "Harry Potter, I need you to concentrate!", she said glaring at him.  
"I'm trying!" wailed Harry.  
"Try Harder! Its so easy to get into your mind, Your emotions Harry, are near the surface.", she sighed.  
"You said it yourself that it is difficult!", bellowed Ron.  
"Alright, fine"  
They practiced for another hour as Hermione and Ron watched every move. "Enough for today, You need rest.", she said as she walked out of the room.  
"Next time mate", said Ron.

The next few days passed as a blur with Ginny and the boys playing more quidditch, Hermione reading and Natasha spending her time helping Mrs. Weasley. There had been very little progress with Harry's occlumency practice, in fact on Hermione's request Natasha tried it at all three of them and only Ron succeeded.  
"Well done Ronald, here's a chocolate frog.", she said giggling as Ron accepted it.

* * *

Draco kept staring at the lunch in front of him.  
"Draco, stop playing with your food." "Sorry mother." He got up from the dining table in his parents chambers and walked to his own.

About 10 minutes later his mother joined him. "Draco dear, is everything alright?" "Everything's fine, mother."

His mother sat down in the seat opposite his, "You can always tell me, and if it is about the task, I'm sure you'll make us proud." "But mother, I'm scared", Draco admitted. His mother was the only person he could talk to about things that troubled him. Since childhood he had seen his father torture her and understood she didn't want all of this either."I understand, I'm scared too." His mother comforted Draco for a while., "Is there anything else?" Draco nodded, "There's this girl."  
"Do you like some girl?"  
"I don't know mother, I don't think I like her, but I just can't get her off my mind." Draco proceeded to tell her about Natasha., he told her about their meetings in Myrtle's bathroom, the time when he hexed her and about the Yule Ball. "She doesn't ask questions or nag about it, but neither does she let me go. Its like she knows exactly when I need her to be with me."  
"She is Indian, you say?"  
"Yes, and a pure blood. I just feel guilty about arguing with her before we left. I said some really mean things that I shouldn't have."  
"Well Draco, its very nice of her to be there for you, but don't get too attached she may not _our_ type."  
"But mother, everything she says, makes so much sense."  
"Draco, I would like to meet this friend of yours someday. You never know who exactly she is."  
"That's why I've decided to stay away from her once we return."  
"Very well."

* * *

It was a pleasant day and it had barely snowed, the Weasley children and Harry had been trying to convince Natasha and Hermione to join them for quidditch.  
"You very well know I hate flying with broomsticks.", said Hermione as she was being pulled out of her warm blankets by her friends.  
"Its freaking cold!", complained Natasha "I will freeze to death."  
"Its much better today.", said Ron  
"Please, pretty pretty please.", said Ginny as she pouted at both the girls. The rest of the Weasley children did the same.  
Hermione laughed and agreed, "Fine, just this time."  
Natasha scowled and threw a cushion in Hermione's direction.

Finally the nine of them made their way to the trees where they had been playing. The Weasley children and Harry held their brooms as Hermione got the spare one and Natasha got Percy's old broomstick.  
"Now since both of you don't play quidditch, you get to be on the same team and your team gets an advantage of an extra player" The girls nodded and mounted their brooms.  
Hermione had a bit of trouble the which reminded Harry about the time when Neville had first mounted a broom in First year. Natasha however, just soared straight into the air.  
Harry, George and the three girls were in one team while the rest of the Weasleys in the other.  
Hermione almost got knocked off her broom by Fred's bludger in the first 30 minutes of the game but George hit it right back at his brother. "Careful with the ladies!" He yelled.  
"Sorry Mione!", his twin called back.  
At the end of the first hour the score was 50-80 with Charlie's team in the lead. Harry decided to take a five minute timeout to talk to his team.  
"Okay, change in strategies", he said "Hermione & Natasha could you try...umm..distracting Ron and Fred, umm..if possible?"  
"But Harry, that's cheating.", said Hermione flabbergasted.  
"All is fair in love and war.", said George winking at her.  
Natasha just nodded. She had gone pale due to cold and was already shivering. The game resumed and it didn't take a long time for the other team to realize what the girls were up to. In an attempt to get back, Fred hit a bludger at his brother who immediately got knocked off his broomstick. Hermione instantly grabbed the bat from George's hand and hit the bludger straight back at Fred.  
"Serves you right!", yelled George who was now shaking the snow off his cloak.  
Harrys team had managed to level the score during this time.  
Natasha who had been watching all this suddenly felt a pain in her head and she knew what was coming next. She lowered her broom and tried calling out to Harry but her voice wouldn't come out. Everything around her started becoming blurred and she heard someone call out her name. She couldn't recognize the person's she was just about 10 feet high, Natasha lost consciousness and fell off her broom into the cold snow below.

Mrs. Weasley dropped her wash cloth as she saw Natasha being carried through the back door by Fred.  
"She..she just fainted in mid-air.", said Ginny.  
"Of course she did!" her mother yelled back. "Why in Merlin's name did you take her into the cold? It doesn't even get half as cold in her city." She sighed at the sight of the pale girl and headed back into the kitchen  
Fred lay Natasha on her bed in Ginnys room. Mrs. Weasley returned with a hot water bag which she placed by the bedside  
"She'll be alright, won't she?", he asked his mother in a soft voice who nodded back at him.  
With a startle, Natasha shot up in her bed with her eyes staring right ahead at Charlie who was standing there.  
"Your eyes, they're different!", he exclaimed as the rest of the Weasleys looked at her eyes which so very much resembled their bright ginger hair.  
"He died...", she muttered. "Right in front of me... just like that... and I could do nothing."  
She turned to Mrs Weasley. "I'm sorry Molly. Percy tried to save him but it was too late. He just hit the ground."  
The Weasley matriarch gasped loudly. Had something happened to her husband? Something like last year?  
"Who died?", asked Fred. Natasha turned to see him and flung her arms around him.  
"Natasha, shh..tell us."  
"No, I'm sorry. I can't." she sobbed into his arms.  
Harry placed a hand on her arm and asked "Which one?" She looked up at him and said "The teal one should do. Thank you."  
Harry turned to her trunk and took out a small black box which had various colored potion vials in it.  
He took out the teal one, removed the stopper and handed it over to Fred. Fred held it to her mouth, she took a sip and immediately fell into a deep sleep.  
"Fine then.", said Harry. "I guess we'll let her get some rest." he paused for a moment and glanced up at Ron and Hermione who gave him little nod. "There's something we need to tell you."  
"Lets go downstairs," said Ron turning to the door.

The rest of them followed him. Harry and Ron explained to the Weasleys about Natasha's abilities and her intentions at Hogwarts while Hermione owled Professor Dumbledore about the event.  
"And that's it", said Ron. "Mum, can we have lunch now? I'm hungry from all the talking"  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione followed suit.  
"But...", said George. "Who died?"  
"Dunno!", said Ron "Guess we have to wait till she wakes up."

After lunch the trio retreated upto Rons room. Ron and Harry played Wizards Chess and Hermione sat in a corner reading a muggle romance novel which she had glamoured to look like 'Hogwarts: A History.'  
"Harry, Hermione,", came out a voice from downstairs. "She's up. Wants to see the two of you."  
The three of them rushed downstairs.  
Fred was pacing outside Ginnys room. "Oh there you are! She won't tell me or Ginny a thing."  
Harry nodded as they entered the room.  
Natasha was sitting on the edge of her makeshift bed.  
"How you feeling?", asked Harry.  
"Been better.", she replied meekly and held out her hand. "There's something I need to show you. I had a premonition about the war."  
The two of them held her hand firmly. "Close your eyes."

Suddenly Harry felt like he was being pulled into a whirlpool. It felt worse than the first time he had apparated.

_The walls of the Hogwarts castle were shaking as two red haired man were dueling Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters mask fell off. He had long hair and a short sharp beard with a silver streak_  
_"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?", said the familiar voice of Percy Weasley as he shot a stupefying curse at the Death eater._  
_The boy next to him turned his face to his brother. "You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking, Percy… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" A streak of green light had shot him and he fell to the ground. Percy immediately shot another curse at the death eater before turning to his brother. "No, Get up. Wake up damn it!" Percy shook him and tried to search for a pulse, but nothing worked. He was dead. Fred Weasley was dead._

Harry felt another jolt pulling him back into reality. He opened his eyes and saw an expression of shock on Hermione's face.

"He dies?", she asked as tears started streaming down her face.  
"Yes.", said Natasha softly. A silence followed. "Is there something we can do & save him? I mean, there's still time, isn't there?" asked Harry who couldn't take it in as yet.  
"We can," said Natasha, "But his death is destined. Even if we manage to save him at that time, it will come back for him."  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Natasha, There's a letter for you."  
"Thanks Charles, we'll be down in a moment.", she called out and then turned to her friends. "Please don't tell this to anyone, Please." The duo nodded.

As they entered the room, Fred jumped up from his seat and lunged forward to hug Natasha.  
"Don't you scare me like that ever again!", he said.  
"I'm sorry Fred." She placed a kiss on his cheek and sat down at the table. Everyone glanced from Harry, to Hermione to Natasha eagerly waiting for an explanation.  
Natasha looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."  
"But you said someone died.." uttered Ginny  
"That," she replied. " doesn't matter at the moment. The only thing that's important is that Percy will realize his mistake and be back soon."  
A small smile flashed on Mollys face. Her son would be back soon, that was all she'd want as a mother.  
Natasha opened her letter and read it. "What's Boxing Day?", she said looking up.  
"The day after Christmas, don't you know?"  
"Nope, never celebrated Christmas before. Except for when maa was alive...", her voice trailed off.  
"So what is on Boxing Day?"  
Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl of stew in front of her. "Dumbledore wrote to me too, Severus will come to take you to the manor. But I'm not so sure...its still dangerous.", she said in her motherly voice.  
"I will take care of myself Mrs. Weasley."  
"But.._he_ is there."  
"Where's Professor Snape going to take you?", asked Hermione  
"Don't worry." Natasha squeezed Freds hand. "I am going to meet my godmother."  
After having something to eat, Natasha Hermione and Ginny retreated upstairs to their room to have some 'girl talk'. They spent the entire evening planning on a surprise for Mrs. Weasley and wouldn't let anyone into the room.

When none of them appeared for breakfast next morning Mrs. Weasley got worried. She sent Charlie to go wake them up.  
"How much will these girls sleep?", she sighed.  
"Mum! They aren't here!", he yelled back from the room.  
"AREN'T HERE?", she said in astonishment.  
Charlie returned with a note.  
"Yeah, they left this. It says that they left for some work with dad this morning."  
Molly ran over to the fireplace and floo called her husband.  
"Hello Molly.", said her husband's face from the other side of the fire.  
"Arthur, the girls-"  
"They are perfectly fine. They should be home in a while, now I need to get back."  
With a pop, his face disappeared.

"The girls are with your father", she said entering the kitchen. " Couldn't they have just told me?"  
Fifteen minutes later, they heard a crack outside and the three girls walked into the house giggling to each other..  
"Where have you three been?", asked Molly.  
"We were helping dad with some muggle work of his at the ministry.", lied Ginny.  
"You could have told me!"  
"Well, dad said it wasn't much so we thought we would get it done and be back before most of you woke up."  
Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
"Well next time, let me know too."  
"Sure." The three girls rushed upstairs into their room to continue their planning. The rest of them tried to sneak by and even used Fred & George's Extendable ears but nothing worked.

After lunch, all the boys headed towards the sitting room and when the girls helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table up.  
"So what is this muggle business of dads you're helping him with?", asked Ron when they joined the boys.  
"Top Secret.", said Ginny placing her finger on her lips.  
"Well tell us, maybe Harry could help."  
"Well maybe..", said Natasha. "Harry, follow us."  
They explained everything they were up to and Harry promised to help by telling the rest of the boys that they were just fixing a muggle video camera for Arthur.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek as she entered the kitchen to make breakfast for her husband. Two plates had already been set down. There were sausages, eggs, toast, butter, jam and pancakes.  
"Good morning mum.", said Ginny. She turned her head back into the kitchen. "She's up."  
Mrs. Weasley watched as Harry, Hermione and Natasha walked out of the kitchen.  
Harry placed the bowl of fruit he was carrying on the table.  
"There."  
Mr. Weasley walked in and looked down at the food.  
"You did a good job, you four."  
Mr. Weasley looked from her husband, to the four children to the food.  
"We made breakfast for you.", said Harry  
"Thought you needed a day off.", said Hermione as she poured hot water into the tea-cups.  
"Thank you.", said Mrs. Weasley.  
"You deserve it mum."  
"Yes, you're like the best mother I've ever met. You care so much for your children and the way you look out for Harry & Hermione. Its really touching."  
A tear ran down Mrs. Weasley's cheek. She hugged the four of them and sat down for breakfast.  
"Its lovely girls.", she said taking a bite of her pancake.  
"Harry made those.", announced Ginny. "He learned it while cooking at the Dursleys."  
"Its lovely Harry."  
"Well mum, you better go get ready."  
"Ready?"  
"Of course, you have the day off. You're going to CurlsCastle." Mrs. Weasley knew CurlsCastle was an exclusive ladies salon which only the famous and rich witches went to. How could she ever afford it?  
"Its a treat from Tasha.", said Harry who guessed the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.  
"Consider it my Christmas present. Just earlier."  
"Thank you so much dear."  
After breakfast the Mrs. Weasley took her husbands hand and disapparated into the air.  
"Now, time to make our breakfast.", said Harry.

The rest of the Weasleys too complimented the girls and Harry for their breakfast. Since it was too cold to go out, Harry set up a muggle portable TV and VCR player. The girls had rented an American movie called 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves' one of Natasha's favorite movies. The Weasleys were shocked to see such a thing existed. They were expecting just moving pictures and Ron almost fell off his chair when he heard music in the opening credits.  
"This is just bloody brilliant!", he declared. "Muggles are bloody brilliant."  
Meanwhile, Natasha and Hermione went to prepare lunch in the kitchen. They had planned on making pizzas. Natasha kneaded the dough while Hermione sliced and prepared the vegetables.

"That movie was amazin!", remarked Charlie as they made their way into the kitchen  
"Have you girls got more of them?"  
"Yes Charles, after lunch we can watch Romeo & Juliet."  
"What's for lunch?", asked Ron. "I mean, mum's out and Hermione's not really a good cook."  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Ronald Weasley, You're such an arse. I was going to make you an extra cheese pizza, but no I guess we'll just leave you hungry."  
Fred & George seemed to be in a deep discussion.  
"ahem", Ginny said in a voice very much like their ex-DADA professor. They sat up straight and looked around, everyone but Natasha laughed. "What are the two of you discussing?'  
"Well, we think that Sheriff of Nottingham looked so much like Professor Snape.", admitted George. They all laughed harder.  
Hermione and Natasha walked in with the pizzas and served one to each of them.  
"Just one?", remarked Ron.  
"There are more in the oven Ronald."  
"Good, coz they are delicious and I will need at least two."  
"Tasha, you better give mom the recipe.", said George.  
"Or just come over and make them yourself.", said Bill.  
To this Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Of course, you and Freddie here..you know?"  
Fred choked on the coca-cola he was drinking. "You okay, Freddie?", asked George.  
"Yeah."

Romeo & Juliet was a romantic-tragedy movie. The three girls cried through it. Fred wrapped his arms around Natasha who snuggled in. "Its okay love, just a movie.", he ran his fingers through her hair. Little did he know that all she was thinking about was how she would survive after he died.  
"Thank you Fred."  
"Anytime 'Tasha."  
He tightened his grip and placed a kiss on her lips.  
When the movie ended Ron and Harry took off the energy charms from the tv and put it back into Mr. Weasleys garage.  
Natasha and Bill had apparated into muggle London to get dinner. Hermione had suggested Chinese takeout and Harry seemed to like it too.  
"Dinner's here.", called out Bill from the table  
"Mum and Dad aren't home yet.", scowled George.  
"Well, they are out on, lets say...umm... a dinner date.", said Harry. Ginny giggled.  
"A date?", exclaimed Ron.  
"So what Ron?", said Hermione. "Wouldn't you take your wife out for dinner after 25 years of marriage?"  
At this Natasha burst into giggles. "What?", Hermione asked.  
"Oh, no nothing. But I will surely like to baby sit Hugo & Rose while you two are out."  
Both of them turned red as everyone roared with laughter.  
"You mean..?" Ron stuttered "Hermione?"  
"Hugo Weasley & Rose Weasley. What lovely names.", said George.  
"What about Georges?", asked Ginny.  
"Fred and Roxanne."  
"You named your son after me?!", exclaimed Fred.  
"I guess I did."  
"What about Ginny?", asked George trying to get back at her. Natasha looked up at Harry who just stared at the ceiling.  
"I wonder If I should be giving any more names out. I must leave some things for the future."  
"Oh Pleaseeee," begged the twins and Charlie. "Tell us."  
"No"  
"Pleaseeee", even Bill and Ron joined in. They pouted their lips like the time Ginny had done to convince Hermione.

"Oh Well, James, Albus and Lily." Ginny let out a gasp and Harry continued to stare at the ceiling.  
"Ginny, why would you name your children after Harrys parents and our headmaster?", asked Ron intrigued. "Unless you're going to... OH MY GOD HARRY, YOU WILL BE MARRYING MY SISTER!"  
Everyone but Ron laughed.  
"Okay, enough!", said Natasha as she placed the last box of takeout in front her.  
"mmm...'Mione good choice.", said Ron as he hogged his food.  
"See, we are getting along so well already, aren't we?", chuckled Bill.  
Fred leaned closer towards his girlfriend and whispered, "What about us?"  
"What about us?", she asked trying to avoid the topic.  
"Our children..."  
"I don't know..", she said not making any eye contact all the while.

Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't return till half past nine.  
"Dad, who's that lady with you?", asked George and him mother gave him a smack.  
"I know, I know, you just look different mum, so beautiful."  
She did look different. Mrs. Weasleys hair was no longer frizzy but smooth and silky like Ginnys.  
Her skin was glowing and she looked at least ten years younger. She was flooded with compliments from all the children. It took a while for them to settle down.  
Mr Weasley placed the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The Weasleys always got their trees just a few days before Christmas as most of the trees would be sold out and the sellers would want to give away the rest at a low rate. The Weasley children hung up the decorations that they had made as children on the tree while Harry, Hermione and Natasha decorated the rest of the room.

The next day was mostly spent cleaning up and decorating the rest of the house. After dinner on Christmas eve Hermione & Natasha cleared up the plates as Mrs Weasley was too busy trying to stop her children from opening their presents. "Not now Ron."

"Give it back here Bill, you are an adult now, behave like one" Before she could yell at Fred she heard another voice say "Fredrick, you heard your mother, put the gift back under the tree right now or else"  
And like a 5 year old who was being scolded at Fred returned the gift and all the other Weasley children scowled at him. No one of course, felt the absence of Percy who wasn't with his family for Christmas except for his mother.  
There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to face a short man who had a bushy mustache, which Harry thought would give uncle Vernon tough competition. He was wearing a maroon turban with a golden brooch on it.  
"Ah Rajkumar, finally, I was starting to get worried" Natasha called as she walked over to open the door.  
"Sab kuch laaye ho?"(Have you got everything?)  
"Jee memsaab" (yes madam)  
"Theek hai, aap jaa sakte ho"(Very well, you could leave now)  
Natasha walked back into the room with enormous bags which had at least a dozen gifts in them. "Oh dear, you didn't have to" Molly said.  
"No Mrs. Weasley, I did. This is the closest I've been to having a family all my life. You are all so caring and warm. I've always wanted a family like yours."  
"You don't have to wait long, Freddie here will be out of school in a few months, then its all up to you" Charlie said as his brother glared at him in anger.  
"Oh Charles. I know you can't wait to celebrate, but its going to be William here who'll make the first move, you see. Another year or so."  
"How would you know?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.  
"I just know things, don't I?", she said winking back.  
"Uh..yes."  
She smiled back at him and walked over to the Christmas tree to arrange the gifts that Rajkumar had just got. Mrs Weasley went over to help her guest and noticed a gift with a card reading '_Percy Ignatius Weasley_'. She hugged the younger witch and whispered a soft 'Thank you'. "He'll be back, don't you worry, he'll be back very soon." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and went away.  
"Ronald, could I borrow your owl? Masakali won't be able to deliver all of these."  
"Sure" he nodded and walked in the direction of his room only to return with a tiny brown owl who was excited to be delivering her parcel. She tied the two parcels to the owls leg and whispered the name of the recipients.

Christmas morning had come too early for Natasha as she had barely slept the night before. "Oyi, 'Tasha, why can't I open your gift?" called out George. She just laughed she saw Harry, Ron, Charlie & Hermione struggle with theirs too. " I've charmed them so that you can't open them till the entire family is here."

"Mom, Dad. Come down quickly! I want to open my gift." yelled Ron across the house.  
Natasha insisted that they open the gifts she got in the end. Mrs Weasley had made Natasha a maroon sweater with the letter N on it, just like the rest of the family. Harry & Ron had bought her a box full of Chocolate frogs which had now passed Gummy Snakes as her favourites. Hermione had got her a romantic muggle novel. Ginny got her a charm bracelet which had her name on it. George had gifted her a box of extendable ears and other things the twins had made. When everyone asked Fred what he got her, he simply said 'Its a secret for later'. As a matter of fact, Fred hadn't bought anything since he had never purchased a gift for a girl other than his sister.  
Bill and Charlie just gave her hugs which she said were equally as meaningful to her.  
"Now lets see what 'Tasha's got us!" announced Ron.  
"Ronald, Its Natasha." she corrected him in a matter-of-factly-manner  
"'Tasha, Its Ron!" he said mimicking her.  
They all burst into laughter.  
Natasha had bought Mrs Weasley a book on Indian cuisine along with some local spices and a handcrafted shawl which looked fit for a queen. Mr. Weasley received a set of silk ties and a collection of postage stamps which muggles used stick on their envelopes before sending their letter.  
"This one is from China, and those are of Abraham Lincoln, he was a revolutionary in American muggle politics." she explained to him.  
Hermione & Ginny had received similar necklaces with a black stone fitted in them. "Its a tigers eye, said to protect you from dark magic. I got Luna one too." They had also received rose and cinnamon bath hampers which Natasha had given to them earlier.  
Bill & Charlie had got elegant silk robes with delicate handwork done across the back & sleeves and a tiger brooch on the front pocket. Fred & George had received two new Firebolts and matching gold chains which had a golden bullet like pendant on it. "If you press that button on top of the bullet, it tells you where the other person wearing its brother is."

Ron received an autographed photo from his favourite quidditch team Chudley Cannons seeker Galvin Gudgeon and a mini model of their pitch which had mini figurines flying around. Harry got a gold pocket watch in the shape of a snitch.  
"I've sent Neville a rare plant from our botanical gardens, I really hope he likes it.", she told Harry and Ron.  
"I'm sure he will. Whom were the other three parcels for?", asked Ron.  
"Luna, Zabini and..."  
"Malfoy?", asked Harry.  
"No!", she said startled. She then spoke in a barely audible voice "Percy."  
Ron glared at her for a moment. "Ronald, I understand, but Christmas is all about celebrating with family. It must be terrible for him."  
"She's right. I remember Christmas at the Dursleys. It felt terrible to watch Dudley get dozens of gifts and being handed over his oversized & overused clothes."  
"Fine."

The rest of the day floated by slowly. While the rest of the family was busy watching muggle christmas movies on the tv, Fred had led Natasha up to his room.  
"What if someone notices that we're gone?"  
"They will know not to interfere, come along."  
Once they were up in his room, Fred fell into his bed and gestured Natasha to join him.  
They lay down in silence for a while with his hand wrapped around her shoulder when she asked, "Fredrick, where's my Christmas present?"  
"Hmm, I haven't got you one."  
"Oh."  
"But I do have something else...", he said turning over onto her body.  
"Fredrick..what-" Fred cut her off and she felt the warmth of his lips crashing against hers. Natasha closed her eyes and enjoyed the softness of his lips. Fred's tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entry and she immediately let it in. His lips engulfed hers and he slowly pulled her up into his lap so that she got to wrap her legs around his waist. Natasha wrapped her arms around Freds shoulders and her fingers laced his hair as Fred moved his hands inside the layers of her clothing around her back. This kiss had been different from the one with Malfoy. It was more gentler and slow, not passionate enough like his, but soft.  
"Lookie what we got here!", a voice interrupted them.  
The two of them pulled apart and Fred turned to face his twin brother.  
"You could have knocked."  
"You could have locked."  
"Oh"  
"By the way, I knocked thrice, but I guess you two were busy.", He turned to Natasha, "Mum said you better get some rest, You have to go to meet your godmother tomorrow."  
"Oh yes..", she said arranging her hair and left the room.

* * *

Christmas at the Malfoy Manor was nothing like the one at The Borrow. Voldemort who was basically raised without a family didn't understand the need of this celebration and had held a meeting on the same day. He had tested Draco once again, but this time with the Killing Curse. Draco had managed it, but not as easily as the Dark Lord had expected.  
The next day after Draco had woken up, his father had called him to his chambers. Lucius Malfoy who took great pride in his aristocratic stature and closeness to the Dark Lord till his failure at the Department of Mysteries, had tried everything he could to regain it, even if it meant sacrificing his son.  
"Draco, The Dark Lord is highly disappointed. Don't you understand how important it is for you to succeed in your task."  
"I know father."  
"Then how would you explain yesterday?"  
"Father, I...I was just a bit.."  
"a bit what?", snarled his father.  
"Lucius, please..", begged Narcissa. "It was his first time, everyone has trouble the first-"  
"But we can't afford any mistakes.", he grunted. "Draco, you need to understand that our lives our down the line. What would it say about the Malfoy name?"  
"What difference would it make if we are dead anyway?", Draco muttered under his breath.  
"What? What did you say?"  
"Nothing", snarled back Draco.  
"Oh you shall be punished for this."  
"Lucius No!", screamed Narcissa but it was too late. Lucius Malfoy had already shot the Cruciatus Curse at his son.  
"Lucius please, don't", sobbed Narcissa as he hit Draco with another one. Draco was trembling around in pain, pain so intense that he felt like he was being pierced with hundreds of knives. He felt his skin burn and was screaming louder than he ever had all his life.  
Lucius raised his wand for the seventh time that morning when he heard his chamber doors open and someone scream 'Expelliarmus'. His wand flew to the floor and he turned to see two figures in the doorway, Severus Snape along with a teenage girl. The girl had clearly cast the charm as her wand was still pointed at Lucius.  
Draco had fallen to the floor and passed out due to the pain.  
"Who do you think you are?", he snarled.  
"No one,", she said maintaining an equally authoritative voice. She put her wand back into her coat and walked over to see Draco. "Mrs. Malfoy, I think you should ask a house-elf to take him back to his room and treat the bruises, and maybe another one to clean up this blood."  
She turned and walked up to Lucius, but this time she spoke softly. "If I were you Mr. Malfoy, I would treat my son with utmost care and ensure that he is ready and trained enough. At least make him feel like you show faith in him."  
"Who are you? What in Merlins name are-"  
"You know very well Lucius, he is your _only_ chance." Natasha looked directly into his cold grey eyes which reminded her so much of Draco. "It is clearly evident how much you love your family, but please, don't do something that will land yourself into more trouble than you already are. Especially not something like what I just saw, if it wasn't for your wife and son, I wouldn't have thought twice before hurting you."

Natasha turned to Narcissa. "I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Malfoy. I would've waited outside, but I just couldn't take it anymore."  
"Its...Its okay", she stuttered back.  
"I'm Natasha by the way"  
"Yes, oh yes, I totally forgot about our meeting."  
"I thought so."  
Snape who had been silent all this while gave a little fake cough to alert the other of his presence.  
"Severus.", said Lucius.  
Snape nodded back curtly, "Miss Singhania, I see you have finally met Narcissa, I shall take my leave now."  
"Thank you, Severus.", said Mrs. Malfoy.

She led Natasha into the sitting area where they got acquainted quite quickly. Natasha maintained her regular cheerful behaviour and Narcissa instantly grew fond of her. She reminded Narcissa of her friend. Before the two of them knew it, it was time for lunch.  
"Ah Natasha, Please join us."  
"Thank you very much Narcissa, but I really doubt your husband would like to see me again."  
"Non-sense! Come on girl."  
Once in the private dining area of the chambers, Narcissa introduced Natasha to her husband. Lucius froze at the mention of Scarlett. Did she know about what he had done to her parents? He felt like a part of his past had returned back to haunt him. He barely ate any of his food.  
"Mr Malfoy, you don't look too well."  
"I'm.. I'm fine."  
"Well, sorry about before. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, but the last thing I'd like to see is Narcissa upset."  
"I understand."  
"I hoped so" Lucius forced a small smile which disappeared even before Ron could say 'bloody hell!'.

After lunch, Natasha remembered the Christmas presents she had got for Narcissa and Draco.  
"Oh Lord, how could I have forgotten?", she said as she rummaged through her handbag. She took out a blue velvet box and handed it to Narcissa. "Merry Christmas. I hope you like it."  
Narcissa opened the box as Lucius watched from the corner of his eye. It was diamond necklace with rubies embedded into it.  
"It belonged to maa, and I thought you would like it." Narcissa brushed her fingers over the necklace. "Its beautiful."  
"It is, and it goes well with your lipstick too.", she said sweetly.  
"Thank you Natasha."  
Natasha took out another present from her bag. "This is for Draco. I thought I'd give it to him myself, but.."  
"How do you know Draco?" interrupted Lucius.  
"Hogwarts, He's my partner in potions. Quite a smart student, I must say."  
Lucius smirked inwardly.  
"Well, I think you should give it to him yourself.", said Narcissa as she got up. "Follow me."  
Natasha picked up her handbag and followed Narcissa into Draco's room.  
His room was exactly as she had imagined. It had dark green walls. The furniture was black and only the necessary things were there. She looked over at his king-sized bed where he lay. It had black silk sheets. Narcissa was sitting next to her son, her hand softly patting his head.

Draco stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes to see his mother sitting next to him.  
"Mother..", he muttered.  
Another figure appeared over her shoulder. Draco would have thought it would have been his aunt Bellatix.  
"Hello Malfoy.", she said softly.  
"Natasha?" Draco sat up in his bed. Draco didn't realize that he was shirtless. Natasha's eyes immediately flickered away.  
His mother handed Draco his night shirt and he put it on.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"She came to meet me dear.", said Narcissa.  
"You?", asked Draco startled.  
"Yes, Natasha is my goddaughter."  
Draco didn't speak for a moment. Natasha slowly placed her gift next to him. "Merry Christmas."  
"Thanks. You too."  
"Well, open it then!", said Narcissa.  
Draco carefully tore the wrapping paper apart. Natasha had given him a dark green silk cloak just like the one she got for Bill, Charlie and Percy. But instead of a tiger brooch Dracos had a Serpent. He looked up at Natasha, she looked sad. Draco felt his heart melt again. Why did she have such an effect on him?  
"I'm really sorry about the other day at Hogwarts. I shouldn't have said such mean things."  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you all that too..and I shouldn't have...hit you."  
At this Narcissa let out a gasp.  
"You hit her, why did you hit her?"  
"It was a misunderstanding, Narcissa.", Natasha responded.  
"But what kind of misunderstanding? Draco, Have your father and I taught you to treat other girls this way? Wait till your fathers hears about this."  
"Please", Natasha interrupted. "Don't tell him. He's already hurt Draco a lot."  
"But dear-"  
"I've forgiven Draco. Its all okay. I'm really sorry it had to come up in front of you. I really am. I must leave now."  
"No!", said Draco. Both the witches turned to him with startled looks. He then spoke softly. "Stay with me."  
Narcissa seemed to be confused and turned her head from one to the other.  
"Mother, she is the one I have spoken to you about."  
It was Natasha's turn to look at the mother and son pair. They had been talking about her?  
What did Draco tell his mother?  
Narcissa smiled softly and got up to leave, "Then I suggest you hold on to her."  
Draco looked up at Natasha , "I'm sorry about accusing you of flirting with the Weasel. I should have known better."  
"huh?" Draco gave her a little smirk. "Playing innocent, are we?"  
"Draco, seriously, I don't know what you're talking about."  
Draco got up from his bed and stood a right in front of Natasha. They were so close that she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Draco leaned forward and place a kiss on her neck. Natasha felt a cold vibe spread through out her body  
"I know I've been a big git and all that, but would you like to forgive me?"  
She nodded as he moved closer to her. Natasha wanted to move away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

_"Be my girlfriend, will you?"_


	6. Chapter 6: The One Thing You Miss Most

A/N: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.  
Sorry for the extremely late post, I just wanted to put some feelings in and i'm not quite good at it :/ Plus I've been busy.  
Hindi terms i've used: Mahal - Palace or Manor; Bhai - brother.  
Bulgarian terms i've tried using are with the help of google translate. So please correct me if I've got them Wrong.  
Another thing I realized that I forgot to tell how Umbridge & Moody both end up in the 4th year. Peeves steals Moody's flask on Halloween and when the Polyjuice potions effects are over, he turns back into Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore doesn't have enough time to go searching for another professor so Dolores Umbridge takes over immediately. :)

Also I crossed 500 views. :D Green Apples for you all!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The One Thing You Miss Most.**

Fred looked at his watch for the twelfth time in an hour. "Fred, I said pass me the Mistletoe Berries"  
"Oh yes" Fred handed the jar containing the berries to his brother. George picked out 3 berries and squeezed their juice into the cauldron.  
"That should be it, whadda ya think?", he asked as he stirred the mixture in a clockwise direction. "Its fine", murmured Fred.  
"She'll be back in a while, don't worry." After what his mother had told him during lunch, not even George's assurances could calm his brother down. Natasha had promised him that she'd be back by lunch and it was half past four. Fred watched the cauldron bubble up and turn a shade of bright green. "Almost ready!", chimed George as he started pouring their latest creation 'Musical Mints' into the moulds.  
"Whom do you think we should test them on? Ron's a terrible singer, so I wouldn't like to go with him."  
"Mione maybe", said Fred trying to sound as excited as his brother. George sensed the fakeness in his tone and sat next to his brother.  
"What is it? What's bothering you?"  
Fred looked up at his twin and said softly "She's at his house, Malfoys." George stiffened at the mention of the other wizards name. Ever since the Yule Ball, Fred had felt that his relationship with Natasha was threatened by Draco Malfoy. He had confided his fears in his brother. They had heard a lot of rumors about them being close and Natasha being Draco's latest target. Even their sister had warned them about her whereabouts with him.  
"Freddie, Natasha is yours. I can see it and there's nothing that ferret can do about it. If you still have any doubts, talk to her. I'm sure that will help."  
"I know, but I'm scared. He has hurt her before-"  
"I know it mate, now chill."

* * *

_"Be my girlfriend, will you?"_  
Natasha was stunned for a while. "I'm sorry Draco, I can't."  
"Why?", he asked softly. Natasha looked up to face him. Draco looked hurt.  
"You know why...Draco, I just can't. But there are so many things I've realised-"  
"Natasha, I know I'm not really the perfect person for you, I mean you're nice, kind beautiful...extremely beautiful and I'm 'an egoistic, self-centered bigot.' But I miss you, please forgive me. I felt so terrible about our last meeting I've spent every single day in the past two weeks thinking about you, Wanting to talk to you and sort everything out. I miss you, you're one of the only people who actually understands me. Even yesterday when...", his voice trailed  
"When the Dark Lord asked you to use the killing curse. I know Draco." Draco let go of her and stepped back. Did she know he was a death eater? Of course, he was lying down shirtless when she came in. Natasha must have noticed the mark. What else did she know? Did she know his task? What all had his mother confided in her?  
"How?"  
"I know you're a Death Eater. I walked in today when your father was using the Cruciatus on you, I saw the Dark Mark. It was quite easy to make out. Draco, I really like you, but I can't be with you if you choose this path. I know this isn't what you may have wanted, but I can't be with the kind that killed my parents. I don't want you to be like...your father."  
"My father-"  
"Draco, Narcissa loves you dearly. She is pained seeing you, I can feel it. If not for anyone else, change for her."  
"Change?"  
"Don't do this, whatever the Dark Lord wants."  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. Was she suggesting that he back out of the task like a wimp and get his family killed. He could feel rage through his veins and before he could think twice he yelled at Natasha "AND LET HER DIE?! Natasha, If I fail, he'll kill my family!" Natasha gasped. "Am so sorry Draco." she said, her voice quivering slightly.  
"You don't understand." Draco sat on his bed and buried his face between his hands. "You don't know what it feels like being me, I have to be careful of my every move, one wrong step and they're gone. You think its easy for me?"  
"Draco, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Natasha wrapped her arms around him. She cradled him in her arms as he continued to cry. They sat in his bed for what seemed like ages. Narcissa returned to find Draco with his head rested against Natasha's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. She was running her hands through his hair. Narcissa was reminded of her younger days with Lucius.  
"Natasha dear, it's almost time for dinner, would you like to stay?"  
"Is it? I must leave", she slowly made her way out from Dracos grasp. "I'm so sorry. I will think about it." She kissed Draco on his cheek, picked up her bag and left alongside Narcissa. "Thank you for having me."  
"Thank you for staying with Draco. Lucius will take you to the apparition point from where you can apparate to your hotel.", she said as they entered the living area of her chambers.  
The two of them walked in silence to the point. "Thank you Lucius. Take care." Natasha raised her wand and apparated right outside the Burrow. She went into the kitchen through the back door.

"Oh Finally!", Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she lunged forward to hug the girl. "It took you so long, you should have owled or floo-called if you were going to stay." She looked up at the younger witch and spoke in a barely audible tone "Was _he_ there?"  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know Mrs. Weasley. I was with Narcissa in her chamber, just her." Molly sighed a breath of relief. "Good then, why don't you go upstairs. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Fred's in his room."  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley."  
Natasha entered the twins room to find them brooding over bright green candies. George turned around and smiled."What are you up to?"  
"We're making Musical Mints. They calm down nerves and make you sing. Try one.", he said holding one out to her.  
"Thank you. I don't really feel that good anyways. You better clear up, dinner's almost ready." She popped the mint into her mouth and sucked on it. "Tastes good.", she winked at him. She walked up to Fred and hugged him from behind. "Hey Sweetie" "Hi", he replied without even bothering to glance at her. "Fredrick?" "See you at dinner.", he replied curtly and left the room.  
"What's up with him?"  
"No idea."

Natasha sat between Mrs Weasley and Hermione for dinner. Fred had opted to sit on the other end of the table. He had not looked up in her direction or spoken to her since she had returned from the manor. She felt worse now. Her body felt weak and jelly like, her thoughts wandered away from the Burrow to back home. Her mind was suddenly filling with sad and embarrassing memories. She remembered her childhood days running around the Mahal. Arguing with her elder brothers and then locking herself up in one of the many chambers for hours till she realised that her brothers had been right, which was pretty much all the time. She remembered when her paternal relatives treated her like she didn't exist. Natasha tried to get rid of the thoughts but her mind was continuing to cloud with more and more of them. Natasha's train of thoughts was broken when someone placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Dear, is everything okay?", asked Mrs. Weasley. "You've not eaten at all."  
"I'm fine. Just not really hungry. Is it okay if I skip dinner?"  
Molly looked at the girl with deep concern. "Are you sure you're not hungry? But you do look tired, go on get some sleep."

Natasha nodded and excused herself from the table and headed back upstairs. She sat by the window in Ginnys room and hummed her favourite hindi song. It wasn't long before her mind started wandering again and she felt tears flow freely through her eyes. She thought about how Harrys mum had sacrificed her life for him, how much Narcissa loved her son and how much Mrs Weasley cared for her children. For the first time in her life, Natasha realized how much she actually missed the presence of her mother. She had a few more days at the Burrow and six months at Hogwarts before she would return back to her old life.  
Back home in India, Natasha didn't have as many friends, instead the only two people whom she could count as friends were Karan, her now ex boyfriend and Aashka. Most people had thought ill of her mother. They believed Scarlett to be the reason behind Rajats death. Natasha's father's first wife had died shortly after the birth of their second son, Virat. Scarlett had been there to support him during his rough patch and they were soon in love and got married. Three years after their wedding Scarlett had received the news of her family's death leaving her and her daughter the last descendants of the Lorey family. Despite much interference from his father, Rajat had decided to go with Scarlett to United Kingdom to deal with the inheritance of the manor and other assets that now belonged to his wife. They were found dead in their hotel room two days before were supposed to return to India leaving behind three children, Vikram who was then nine, Virat, four and the one year old girl, Natasha.

Natasha cried till her body could take no more of the pain. She wanted to scream and let it all out. She didn't hear the other girls come in. Ginny placed her hand on her shoulder. Natasha immediately hugged her and cried harder. Hermione went back out and returned with Fred.  
"Love, what happened? Don't cry, please."  
"I... I miss...miss my mum.", she spoke as she sobbed harder. Fred slowly helped her loosen her grip around Ginny and pulled her into his arms.  
"Shhh, its alright."  
"I was just thinking about Harrys mum sacrifice, Mrs Weasley and my godmother. I feel... I feel...like a part of me is missing."  
"Love, look at me." Fred tilted her head upwards. She looked into his shiny blue eyes that were sparkling in the light of the lamp. It was quite blurry, but she could see that he was sad. "You're such a kind, hard working, lovely young lady. I'm sure your mum would have been very proud of you. Missing people and crying for them won't bring them back. You need to cherish their memories and be happy. That will make them happy."  
Natasha forced a small smile. "Good girl.", he said kissing her on her forehead "and remember, my mum is your mum. Not officially till we are married though.", he chuckled.  
Fred carried her in his arms and turned to his sister. "I'm taking her to my room, just don't tell mum."

Fred carried his girlfriend up the flight of stairs to his room.  
"What do we have here?", chuckled his twin as Fred lay Natasha in his bed. Ignoring his brother he whispered, "give me two minutes." When Fred returned, he had changed into his pajamas, brushed and looked ready for bed. Fred climbed in next to Natasha and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Fredrick, why were you mad at me earlier?" Fred pretended not to hear her. "Fredrick, please, tell me." He sighed slowly "Its not important, let's get you some sleep now, its been a long day." He tightened his grip over her and pulled his blanket over themselves.  
"Does mum know, by the way?" called out George  
"No and I've told the girls not to tell her either."

"Goodie then!"  
"Although there's one thing...", said Natasha "Your Musical Mints need some working on. You wouldn't like your customers being overwhelmed by bad memories."  
"Sorry Tasha, we'll work on those later.", said George "Night lovebirds."  
"Night Georgie"  
"Good Night"  
Natasha turned to face Fred and he placed a kiss on her nose. She snuggled into his warm chest and before they knew, they were fast asleep.

Natasha felt warm under the blankets when she woke up the next morning. She snuggled in deeper and felt Fred sleeping beside her, his arm draped across her waist. His muscular chest moved slowly in and out as he softly snored, and she brushed her fingers along it, making him stir. He opened his eyes and looked in her direction. "Morning Fredrick"  
"Morning love, slept well?"  
"Haven't felt better in ages."  
"Good, coz you'll be seeing much more of me soon." He leaned forward to give her another kiss which lasted for a while. When the finally broke apart to catch their breath Natasha spoke.  
"What time is it? It's quite dark outside. I don't feel like getting up yet." She ran her fingers down his neck pulling him closer for another kiss, but Fred moved back.  
"Half past five, love. We better get up now so that we have enough time to get ready before the others. There's an Order meeting in the evening and I think we will be staying over at Grimmauld Place tonight."  
"Grimmauld Place? Sirius's house?"  
"The very same."  
They got out of bed and went to freshen up. Fred went into the common house bathroom while Natasha went into the one in Ginnys room. Half an hour later, Natasha was making breakfast for them when Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning Mum!"  
"Morning, why are the two of you up so early?"  
"I got up feeling hungry, so I woke her up."  
Natasha handed Fred and Mrs. Weasley a cup of tea each and returned to get their breakfast.  
"Isn't she just adorable?", Molly asked her son.  
"Very", he sighed and turned to face his mother. "I can't imagine my life without her. Mum, is this what it feels like, love?" Molly Weasley just nodded. Natasha had returned with three plates of eggs, sausages and toast. She brushed Fred's hair from his face and tucked it behind his ears. "You need a haircut." Molly watched the two of them for a while. One of her sons had found himself a perfect girl. She had always thought the twins would be the most difficult when it came to girls because of their carefree prankster attitude, but this girl knew how to take care of her son. She could imagine them as husband and wife with little red heads running around who called her grandmum. Molly Weasley smiled at this thought.

* * *

The Weasley children, Harry, Hermione and Natasha went up into the bedroom Harry and Ron had shared the previous year.  
"You reckon they will tell us something this time?"  
"Just the important facts Ron. You know how protective mum can get." replied Ginny.  
"We've got some Extendable Ears.", stated Fred "Just keep your cat out of the way this time, 'Mione." said George.  
"Crookshanks is at the Burrow and it was just once!"  
Just then Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. "Its time, Bill, Natasha, Charlie come on."  
"Wait a moment mum! How does 'Tasha get to be in the Order, she's younger than us!", exclaimed George.  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked for her."  
The four of them made their way into the kitchen. Natasha looked around the table, she only recognized the Professors from Hogwarts, Madame Maxime, Professor Han, Mr Weasley, her headmistress and a man she's seen in a premonition regarding Harry, or rather 7 Harrys. Mrs Weasley casted silencing charms around the kitchen. Natasha sat down between Miss Dixit and a young witch with bubblegum pink hair. Once Mrs. Weasley seated herself Dumbledore spoke. "I see everyone here has been introduced to Professor William Han, Madame Maxime and Miss Neha Dixit." He then turned to Natasha. "This is Miss Natasha Singhania, a Proseer. She has been staying with Harry at the Burrow. She has assured me of Voldemorts downfall and is helping me with his...umm... destruction"  
"And how can you be so sure about it?", snarled Mad Eye Moody, the man from her dream. "She's just a girl"

Natasha held her hand out to him.  
"What?", he snarled.  
"Take it." She replied calmly.  
Alastor Moody held it and was pulled into a trance.  
_He was standing outside a room in St. Mungo's. Harry Potter was pacing up and down the hall when the Blond headed man next to him spoke. "Calm down Harry, She'll be out in a bit." _  
_"Draco you don't understand, its nerve wrecking. I mean, I'm finally going to be a father. Even facing Voldemort wasn't so terrifying."_  
_"You're telling me that? Been there done that, bro!"_  
_"Where did you learn that phrase?", Harry asked raising an eyebrow._  
_"Muggle movie.", Draco grinned. Just then a healer walked out of the room._  
_"Its a boy Mr Potter. You may visit your wife now."_  
Alastor felt another pull and he was back in to the present.

"Fine.", he said in his rough deep voice.  
"Now, Miss Singhania, any progress with the Occlumency?", asked Dumbledore.  
"Yes Professor, Harry can keep people out from his mind for awhile, at first I thought it was just me because he got used to it, but then Hermione, William and Mr. Weasley tried and he succeeded. He has built strong walls regarding most of his feelings but some about his parents, Sirius and a few close friends are still easily accessible. His nightmares are less frequent now. According to Ronald, Harry hasn't had one for over a week, which is good for a start, but of course sir, he has a long way to go."  
"Great. And about the boy?"  
"Professor.." She took a deep breath and then looked around. Her eyes stopped over Mundungnus Fletcher for a moment. She narrowed them and stared intently at him. "Professor, if I were you, I wouldn't trust this man with a knut."  
"Point taken Natasha, now the boy?"  
"He is scared, Professor. Doesn't want to do it."  
"Do you think he can?"  
"No, Professor."  
"Very well, Severus, you know what to do incase the boy fails."  
"Yes headmaster.", replied Snape in his icy cold voice.  
"How about the mission?"  
"Yes Professor, I was speaking to Harry about his dreams the other day, from last year. He said he could see everything from Naginis point of view." At the mention of Nagini's name, Natasha saw Mr. Weasley flinch at the other end of the table.  
"and...?"  
"I was wondering, being in You-Know-Who's mind is a different thing, Harry was in the snakes mind. So Nagini has a mind of her own. The only way a snake can have a mind of its own is if it possesses the soul of another person, and if what Horace Slughorn has said is true, then Professor...She is one of the seven."  
"That makes sense.", said Severus "The Dark Lord has never held any meetings without her. She often was the means of disposing of the dead."  
"The snake must be killed then", announced Dumbledore  
"That's practically impossible!", said Snape "The Dark Lord doesn't go anywhere without her, and if she is destroyed, he shall come to know our plan in an instant."  
"We shall leave the snake for the end."  
"Professor, There's another thing I was wondering." Natasha paused for a moment to think over what she had to say. She was confident about this discovery of hers but was too afraid to admit it could be true.. "Sir, Harry can see through you know who's mind, is it because..." Dumbledore just nodded  
"Professor Dumbledore.", said the tall dark man sitting opposite Miss Dixit. "What exactly is being discussed here?"  
"When time comes either Severus or Natasha here will explain it to all of you and I expect each and every one of you to trust them."

The Order then discussed the upcoming events in Hogwarts and Harrys protection during the summers. It was decided that Harry would continue his Occlumency with Snape. They also spoke about Voldemorts whereabouts. When the meeting ended Natasha privately spoke to Professor Dumbledore in a room. They spoke about her meeting with Draco Malfoy the previous day.  
"What should I do Professor? I mean, I declined his offer but I hope he doesn't lash out again."  
"My dear, in case of matters of the heart, you should follow it."  
"But what about Fredrick?"  
"I'm sure young Mr. Weasley will understand your situation."  
She nodded. "Professor, What you said..about Draco's mission.."  
"Yes Natasha"  
"After he & Severus are on the run, I will confront the rest of the order with your plan, but what if no one believes me? I'm scared."  
"Well, I think I might just have to tell Alastor and Remus about it. They'll be around to support you."  
"Thank you Professor. There's one more thing."  
"Yes"  
"Two deaths. Fredrick Weasley and Alastor Moody."  
"Oh!", said Dumbledore "What a grave loss. Moody is probably one of the best aurors I've met and Fred Weasley is just sad news, wonder how it will effect that brother of his."  
"George will be shattered.", she said softly.  
"and you?"  
"I don't know."  
"But on the other hand, Natasha this tells you exactly how to handle your current situation, the final decision however, is yours."  
With that he nodded at her and walked out of the room.

"You're Scarletts daughter?", a voice from behind her called. Natasha jumped around to face this third person but all she saw was a single portrait on the wall. Natasha moved forward to get a better look of the man it. He was handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair. Natasha had seen pictures of his youth in her mothers photo albums. She even had a picture of him on her own bedroom wall.  
"Sirius?", she asked.  
"You're her daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"You look just like her, except for the color of your hair. She was a blond and your eyes, I guess they are like your fathers." Sirius paused for a moment. "How is she?"  
"Sirius, she's dead."  
"What?"  
"She was killed in by a Death Eater when I was one." "Oh, I'm so sorry, I should let you go." Sirius turned to exit his portrait.  
"She loved you."  
"She loved you a lot, Maa knew she was going to die so she wrote me letters telling me all about her childhood and life at Hogwarts. She spoke a lot about you, your pranks with the Marauders, your attempts to flirt with her even though she was older... She loved you too, but she was too scared since you were disowned by your family. She deeply regretted it and wanted to name you my Godfather, but then Papa came to know about Azkaban and made her change her decision."  
Oh was all Sirius Black could reply. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you."  
"You didn't think I'd be dead though, did you?"  
"Nope, but this is fine." They stood in silence for a while.  
"So what do you think?", she asked  
"about?"  
"My problem, I'm sure you heard my conversation with Albus."  
"You know my dear, the world isn't split into good people and death eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. I think you should give my nephew a chance. It won't be easy no, but I hope you get through"  
"I will, I have to. But what about Fredrick?"  
"Natasha, is it?", she nodded "I think you better tell him all about your task with Draco. I know he will believe you and anyways, you don't want to be on the receiving end of the terrible Weasley temper if he finds out some other way."  
"Oh no, I don't", she chuckled back.  
"I see you've met Sirius." Harry had just entered the room  
"Oh yes, he's really nice and quite good-looking. Just like maa had written."  
"He is. Umm, dinner's ready..you want to come?"  
"Uh yes...and Harry?"  
"Yeah"  
"I need some help and advice...regarding Draco. Can we talk later?"  
"Sure.", he nodded.  
"See you later Sirius."  
"Later kids."

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked to the back end of Borgin & Burkes with his mother, aunt and a few other death eaters. "Ah, here it is!", exclaimed Borgin. "Just what you asked for Miss Lestrange." He pulled the dusty old cloth to reveal a large black and gold cabinet. Bellatrix gestured Draco to come closer. "Draco, here." Draco stepped forward and examined the cupboard closely. He opened it and looked and inside. The cabinet was big enough to fit 3 adults in it. "Now there's a similar one in Hogwarts, Severus will lead you to it. You know what to do" "Borgin, I want you to help Mr Malfoy here to repair its pair." The wizard nodded slowly, "Anything else Miss Lestrange?" Bellatrix pretended not to hear him and walked around looking at the other objects. Draco followed his mother quietly. They stopped infront of an opal necklace which The Dark Lord has asked for. He was about to touch it when Borgin pushed him away from it. "What-?" "Really really sorry Mister Malfoy, but the necklace is cursed to kill anyone who touches it." Draco patted the dust of his black coat and glared at the shopkeeper. "I'll take it!", he sneered. After they had finished venturing Borgin & Burkes, Draco excused himself to go to Diagon Alley to get 'ink and parchment for school.' Instead he went to Twilfitt and Tatting's to get something for Natasha. Draco walked over to the Witches section when a young saleswizard came up him, "Buying something for someone special sir?" "Sod off!" "My apologies sir" After searching the aisles for a while Draco gave up. He was about to leave when he noticed a red dress with a layered lace skirt and a plain silver waistband that hugged tightly around the mannequin waist. As Draco continued examining the dress the wizard from earlier returned "Good choice sir, may I know the size you'd like." "A Medium should do!", came a third voice. The two men turned to face Narcissa. She smiled at her son and turned to pay the man. "Is it for her?" Draco nodded. "In return for her Christmas favour. Nothing more." "Well, then I suggest you give it to her yourself."

* * *

An hour later Harry, Natasha & Hermione met in the empty room where Sirius's portrait hung. They had given the others an excuse for Occlumency practice and Natasha asked Ron to stay out as she 'planned on practicing Harrys relationship with the Weasleys'. After casting a silencing charm Natasha explained the her relationship with Draco to the two of them and the reason behind it.  
"So you love him?", asked Harry who was still confused.  
"Obviously not!", exclaimed Hermione. "Natasha is pretending to be in love with him so that she can get close to him and then convince him to join our side. Natasha, what exactly is Malfoys mission?"  
"I don't know, its...umm...a secret, but Dumbledore doesn't want him to do it."  
"And how many people know about you dealing with him?"  
"Dumbledore, Severus, Neha ma'am, Karan, McGonagall, Sirius and the three of us."  
"What next?", asked Harry.  
"Well, I know that Draco is jealous of Fredrick being close to me, but he doesn't know about me being at the burrow and stuff. He thinks I love him and not Fredrick. So if he sees us together, I might lose the very little control I have over his feelings. So I need to talk to Fredrick and I need your help."  
Sirius who had been listening to the trio all this while finally spoke, "I think you should tell him right away. Keep your relationship under the covers for a while."  
The three of them thought about it for a while  
"Sirius has a point.", announced Hermione, "Harry, go get Fred."  
Harry nodded and went to find the Weasley twin.

Explaining Natasha's task to Fred wasn't easy. He just didn't want to accept that his girlfriend had to spend all those nights up in Myrtles bathroom with Draco Malfoy.  
"NO!"  
"But Fred she has to, Professor Dumbledore has asked her to. You need to understand the situation" explained Hermione. Fred examined the three of them before finally settling his gaze on Natasha  
"You were at Malfoy manor yesterday. Why didn't you tell me that Malfoys mother is your Godmum?"  
"I...I didn't think it was necessary." Fred's face hardened and he turned red with rage.  
"NOT NECESSARY?! Natasha, the night of the Yule Ball, I saw the way he was looking at you. His gaze never left you, Merlin help me, he didn't look at anybody else in the room. He wants you."  
"No, he doesn't. Fredrick, Draco is just a friend I need to help"  
"Natasha, I know that look when I see one. You yourself said that he asked you out. Natasha, I've known Malfoy since ages, he's a prat. He..." his voice softened as he continued speaking "he uses girls. I saw how close you two were dancing and then... you left with him." Freds eyes fell to the floor and he stared at his feet for a while "I've been trying to forget that, I really have-"  
"Fredrick, I have no such feelings towards him, I am with you. I've always hated the Malfoys and their ways. I'm just trying to help him because he's Narcissa's son. I don't want Draco to become like his father. Trust me, my feelings for him are nothing more than professional." Natasha knew that wasn't entirely the truth but Fred was just making things more difficult for her. She had started caring for Malfoy after their meeting the previous day. She had never really thought how difficult it would have been for him to kill someone against his own will when his parents lives were on the line.  
"I trust you, but you were supposed to be back by lunch yesterday. And when mum told me you were at his house with You-Know-Who and his followers running in and out of that place. Do you know how worried I was? Natasha, what was I supposed to do? Act like it doesn't matter to me that you were in the same room as him and that you will be for the rest of the school year. "  
"He wasn't even there. I know how to protect myself Fredrick. I'm really sorry if you think that I would so easily betray you." Her voice was now shaking  
"I don't think so, its just, he could hurt you like last time. I'm sorry"  
"Oh Fredrick", she said cupping her hands on his cheeks. "Draco doesn't matter to me, you do. I just need to do this, for Dumbledore, for the order, for Harry and for us."  
"Fine, you can but promise me you will tell me if he does anything wrong to you. Immediately."  
"I Promise"  
"You could always send us a Patronus.", interrupted Harry.  
Natasha looked him and smiled weakly. "I don't have one."  
"We could teach you!", said Hermione "Harry taught us during DA lessons last year."  
"Actually, I can't conjure one, not enough happy memories as per my Defence instructor and the Lorey family has a history of Dark power which I've inherited, which makes it even more difficult. But I'd still like to try casting a Patronus.", she said smugly.  
"I'm sure you can do it and I'd love to help.", said Harry. Natasha smiled back at him.  
"Thank you so much you two."  
"You're welcome, now tell us what happened in the meeting."  
"Hmm, okay. Lets go up to your room then."

* * *

The eight Weasleys, Harry, Hermione & Natasha made their way onto platform 9¾ early on the 3rd of January. They noticed Narcissa and Draco standing at the Slytherin end of the Hogwarts Express. Natasha excused herself and walked towards them. Narcissa and Natasha greeted each other and chatted for a while, but Draco stood starting at the direction she had come from at a particular redhead, Fred Weasley. The two boys stood staring, not taking their eyes off each other till George and Ron pulled Fred into the carriage.  
"Draco dear, Natasha asked you something.." Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the two witches. "Sorry, what was it?"  
"I asked how you were feeling..."  
"I'm fine, great...haven't been better." he said plainly. "that's umm.. I'm glad." she said softly.  
"Great, excuse me" Draco looked over her shoulder and walked off to meet Pansy who had just arrived.  
"I'm sorry about him, he's been acting weird of lately, I just wish there was something I could do." Natasha gently squeezed Narcissa's hand. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. If there's anything, I will owl you."  
"Thank you dear, oh and I have something for you." She took out a small ring from her handbag, "It belonged to Scarlett." It was a band of a green stone with small white spots. Natasha observed it closely as she rotated the ring in her fingers.  
"Its bewitched to look like the sky, the Canis Major constellation." Natasha looked at again and spotted a big shiny speck of white ball, Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky. "Sirius gave it to her, didn't he?" "Yes, it is yours now."  
"Thank you Narcissa" The witches hugged each other and said their goodbyes. After Natasha left, Draco returned to his mothers side to bid her farewell.

* * *

It was a week since school year had resumed and Natasha hadn't gotten to meet Draco as yet. She had gone down to Myrtle's bathroom every night since they returned but he had would not come, even during class he would stay away from interacting with her. During their last class of the week, Potions with the Gryffindors, Blaise told her that Draco had gotten back together with Pansy on the train ride back to Hogwarts. After class she ran out to the grounds to go to meet her best friend. As Natasha made her way to the Gurukul campsite, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She had tried to be extra careful in matters regarding Draco Malfoy, but again she seemed to be failing. Virat's words echoed in her mind, _"Its no use, You will fail. You have always been good for nothing, I pity the Headmaster for even considering you." _  
_"Back off before its too late, You will be wasting an entire year of your education. "_  
_"And imagine the embarrassment you will bring to our family, like what we've faced in the past wasn't enough."_ Virat had been right about her, Natasha was a failure. Dumbledore's task wasn't one to be taken lightly and she had been failing at it. After over 20 minutes she found him sitting by the lake in his swimming trunks.  
"Natasha! Who is it?" Karan Khanna may have been her ex, but he was also one of the only people who knew Natasha well enough and considered her a friend, and probably even loved her. He pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed harder. Karan's body was icy cold from his swim and she could feel her robes soak the droplets off his body. "I swear I will go kill the person who made you cry."  
"Its all my mistake!", she sobbed. "Bhai was right, I can't do this."  
"Of course you can, Look at me." He tilted her head upwards in his direction. "Tell me exactly what happened."  
"During the Christmas holidays, Draco asked me out and I turned him down because..."  
"I know, go on."  
"It was supposed to convince him, if he really cared for me or whatever but he's dating Pansy Parkinson now and I feel like its all wrong. He won't come to Myrtle's bathroom, he won't talk to me in class. I've failed my one single task of controlling a teenage boy."  
Karan patted her back softly and cooed her. "Quite now, take your time and relax, tell me everything in order please, its like you're speaking kannada or something." Natasha let out a small giggle realizing that she was indeed not thinking about what she was saying.  
"I was supposed to pull Draco out of that crazy dark world of his and now he's taken rejection so badly he isn't even talking to me Karan. What if I fail Karan, What if he completes his task? All because I let my feelings for Fredrick come in between. Why, Why am I so stupid?"  
"Chup, You're not stupid. You're brave and your brother is a crazy drunkard, don't listen to him. I know you can do this."  
"Maybe I am", she whispered looking out into the lake. "Wait a minute, What in Rams name are you doing out here? Isn't the water like freezing?"  
"Oh its terrible" Karan pretended to shiver due to the cold. "But I have to, the task is in two days. I need to get used to it."  
"Or you could just use a warming charm!"  
He dried his swimming trunks using a drying spell and pulled his pants back on. "Done that! The water is still nasty. Come on, Lets go to the castle. I'm starving."

"Alright 'Tasha, Welcome to you first DA meeting!", announced George Weasley. Natasha and the rest of the Gryffindor members of the DA, other than Ron & Hermione had assembled in the Room of Requirement to help her find her patronus.  
"Okay then" Harry cleared his troath "A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. happy and powerful memory. The happiest you might have ever been."  
"Then", continued Neville as he raised his wand in the air and moved it in an anti clockwise circular motion "You raise your wand, move it like this and then say the incantation."  
"Go head" called out Seamus as he produced his patronus. A silvery fox came flying out of the tip of his wand. Ginny was next, she produced a silvery horse. "Okay, let me think", said Natasha. She concentrated on a happy memory. She got one from her thirteenth birthday when Karan and Aashka had thrown a party for her. She raised her wand in the air and muttered 'Expecto Patronum'. Nothing happened. She tried another memory of when she had won the Quidditch Cup for her house. Nothing again.  
"Nothing works, I suck! I've tried my happiest moments but it just sucks.", she exclaimed.  
"Come on." said Parvati. "You've just started. It takes a while to conjure one."  
"Yeah", said Neville "Mine took over a week." Fred walked up behind her and gripped her wand hand. He raised it in the air and whispered to her. "Go on, I'm with you"  
Natasha closed her eyes, she could feel Fred's deep breaths against her neck. It felt comforting and warm. He smelled like musk, peppermint and sweat. She thought of the morning she had woken up next to Fred at the Burrow. "Expecto Patronum" A silvery light came out of the tip of her wand. It didn't last for long, nor did it take any form, but she had done it. Everyone else started clapping.  
"That's good for a start, do you want to try again or should we do something else?"  
"Something else please Harry!"  
The gryffindors split into two groups and practiced the disarming and stunning spells which Natasha was already good at. One of her spells made Seamus fly across the room and land right next to the fireplace. It was almost curfew when Hermione and Ron who had been on patrolling the corridors as a part of their prefectorial duties asked them to return back to the dormitories.  
"So Natasha What were you thinking about? For the Patronus, I mean", chuckled Ginny as they walked to the Gryffindor tower. Natasha could make out that George and Angelina were dragging Fred right behind the girls so that they could hear what was going on. "Umm..nothing really."  
"Of course you were thinking about something...or maybe someone?"  
"Oh Ginny, stop being such a girl. Yes, I was thinking about your brother, if that's what you wanted to ask."  
George howled from behind them and high fived Angelina. "Shh George!", Dean called out from the lead.  
George mockingly placed a finger on his lips and followed him into the common room trying to control the laughter within him.  
The common room was almost empty other than a few second years who quickly ran up to their dorms on sight of the prefects. Everyone said their 'Good Nights' and headed back up to their respective dorms. The Trio huddled around their usual place by the fireplace and seemed to be deep in discussion. Natasha was about to approach them when Fred called out to her.  
"Were you really.."  
"Really what Fredrick?"  
"Thinking about me? When you cast the Patronus."  
"Yes, I was thinking about that morning we woke up together. How beautiful you looked. At that moment I thought to myself that this is what I want for the rest of my life. To wake up next to you every morning. I Love you Fredrick Weasley." Fred pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Natasha Singhania, and one day I intend to make you a Weasley." "I can't say I don't look forward to that.", she chuckled.  
"Oyi, You two. Get back to bed!", called out Ron. "Fine" grunted Fred before turning to kiss his girlfriend again. He headed up the boys dormitories and Natasha went to join the trio. "What's bothering you three?"  
"Harry still hasn't found out what the next task is all about, its just two days away!", exclaimed Hermione.  
"How irresponsible of you Harry!", Natasha said in a mocking tone. Ron glared at her. "If you can't help, that you rather shut up and go snog my brother."  
"Oh Harry, never mind, now tell me, can you swim?"  
"Well, yeah but not that well."  
"Hmm, all I know is that it has something to do with underwater, apparently that's how you find out the clue too."  
"Of course! That's why Viktor has been asking me to meet him by the Lake! I even saw Lora there a few times."  
"Great, now I need a place to open the egg underwater and hear the clue. " He picked up his wand "I'm going to the lake."  
"At this time? Harry you'll get into trouble"  
"Hermione, have we ever managed to stay away from it?"  
"Wait Harry, you could use the prefects bathroom, the tub should be big enough, right?", Ron said in an elated voice. The two boys made their way upto the dorm as Hermione and Natasha went up to theirs. "So, have you spoken to Malfoy after school resumed?"  
"No, He doesn't turn up in Myrtle's bathroom anymore. Harry and I checked his map and he was no where to be seen, not even the dungeons."  
"I think I know why. Today, when we were coming to the Room of Requirement, Ron and I saw Malfoy pacing outside it. I think he wanted to get in, but since you were there, he couldn't. He kept muttering something about a broom closet"  
"Thanks Hermione, I'll go check up on that tomorrow."

The next day Harry informed the others of the Merpeoples song, "It goes something like _'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you re searching, ponder this: Wove taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour- the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it wont come back'_  
"Well, we knew that it had something to do with the lake", Hermione confirmed.  
"We've taken what you'll surely miss...hmm Harry what is the one thing you'd miss the most?", asked Ron  
"I dunno."  
"Well you better do, because then you'll have an hour to retrieve it back from the lake."  
"I know Ron, but how am I supposed to be underwater for an hour?"  
"I think we should go to the library", announced Hermione.  
The Trio spent the rest of the day up at the library going through books on underwater spells and creatures.  
"Nothing", Harry finally said as he closed the twentieth book. "Hello Trio", announced Natasha as she walked in with their History of Magic Textbook. She sat down next to Hermione and unrolled a parchment. "Hermione, I need help with the essay, could you please go through mine and see if i've made any errors?"  
"What essay?" asked Hermione absent-mindedly.  
"The essay Professor Binns gave us on giant wars as homework, haven't you done it?"  
Hermione's eyes shot up from Dreadful Denizens of the Deep as she muttered a few swear words under her breath. "I totally forgot about it. I've just been so busy trying to help Harry." Natasha looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. "Are you people seriously that stupid?"  
"I beg your pardon", Hermione said with her large brown eyes piercing straight into Natasha's. Natasha just smirked and shook her head from side to side. "Well, Harry what's that house-elf who visits us in the common room called?"  
"Dobby"  
"Well, ask Dobby to come to the Gurukul campsite with me, I have a few robes that need laundering."  
"Bloody Hell Natasha! We're trying to help Harry and all you can think of is robes that need laundry. You're absolutely-"  
"Ronald Weasley! You clearly know that I've been given direct instructions not to help Harry with his tasks, but that doesn't mean I can't have someone pass the information on to him, does it?" Natasha took a deep breath, lowered her voice to a whisper and looked at Harry "Look, now I can't guarantee you anything, but I really doubt Karan will notice the Dobby and if I manage to get it out of him, good enough. You still have 14 hours till the task anyways."  
Harry nodded and quickly called for Dobby, "Harry Potter called for Dobby sir?"  
"Dobby, I want you to go with Natasha to the Gurukul campsite, listen to the conversation she has with her friend and come and tell me, immediately. Alright?" "Dobby will do as Harry Potter wishes sir." Dobby turned to Natasha "Miss is Harry Potter's friend." "Yes Dobby, Harry told me you like collecting socks, is it? I've got some for you at the campsite, come along now." Dobby's eyes gleamed with delight, He turned to Harry and gave him a wide smile "Dobby likes Harry Potter's friend." "Yeah, me too."

The trio returned to the common room at half past nine after completing their HoM essay. "Well, that was a long day. You better get some sleep Harry."  
"I think I should, Just waiting for Dobby to return though"  
"Oh there you are!" said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."  
"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.  
"Dunno ... she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.  
"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.  
The two of them looked back at Harry, "Don't worry, I'll be waiting, go on"  
Harry went and sat on his usual chair by the fire, he waited for someone to come back with news. But neither Ron, Hermione, Dobby nor Natasha returned by mid-night and soon Harry dozed off.

"That hurts - get off- ouch -"  
"Harry Potter must wake up, sir!"  
"Stop poking me -"  
"Dobby must poke Harry Potter, sir, he must wake up!"  
Harry opened his eyes. He was still in common room in his chair. He sat up, straightening his glasses, blinking in the bright daylight.  
"Harry Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in twenty minutes, and Harry Potter -"  
"Twenty minutes?" Harry croaked. He looked down at his watch. Dobby was right. It was ten past nine. A large, dead weight seemed to fall through Harry's chest into his stomach.  
"Hurry, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, plucking at Harry's sleeve. "You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, sir! Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy -"  
"Find my what?"  
"- and take his Wheezy back from the merpeople!"  
"What's a Wheezy?"  
"Your Wheezy, sir, your Wheezy-Wheezy who is giving Dobby his sweater!" Dobby plucked at the shrunken maroon sweater he was now wearing over his shorts.  
"What?" Harry gasped. "They've got. . . they've got Ron?"  
"The thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir!" squeaked Dobby. "'But past an hour- '"  
"- 'the prospect's black,'" Harry recited, staring, horror-struck, at the elf. "Dobby - what've I got to do? Did Natasha or Karan say anything."  
"You has to eat this, sir!" squeaked the elf, and he put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and drew out a small transparent pouch with a ball of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat tails. "Right before you go into the lake, sir - gillyweed! Dobby is get late because Dobby has to steal it from Professor Snape's cabinet sir. Too much protection sir"  
"Thank You Dobby! You're a lifesaver"

"Anything for Harry Potter sir" Harry patted Dobby on his back and rushed upstairs to change into his trunks. He hadn't even practiced swimming, but if there was one thing that motivated Harry at that moment it was his 'Wheezy'. He had to get in the pool and find Ron before it was too late.  
Harry quickly put on a clean pair of track pants and a tee shirt with the crest of Hogwarts on it.. He grabbed the packet of gillyweed and his wand. He sprinted across the corridors, down to the grounds towards the Lake The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Harry ran flat-out around the side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-laced table at the water's edge. The other four champions stood ready in their places. "Where have you been?" yelled Karkaroff. "The task's about to start!" "Now Igor, let the boy catch his breath, Just in time Harry.", smiled the short Professor Han. Harry smiled back weakly and looked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded back in appreciation. He stood up and pointed his wand at his neck "Sonorus" Dumbledore's voice boomed out as he then spoke. ""Well, all our champions are ready for the second task. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!"

Harry quickly pulled off his shoes, socks and pants. He stuffed the gillyweed into his mouth and dived straight into the waters. The water was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. He suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold water. . . . He had gills. Harry then swam deeper into the water in search of the Merpeople, after about 20 minutes of swimming around he heard something like a song...the exact same song the Merpeople from his golden egg had sung.

"An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took..."

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong. Then finally Harry came across one of them. The mermaid was nothing like what he had read in fairytales as a child. She had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Her eyes were yellow, as were her broken teeth. The sight of her petrified Harry for a moment but then he saw Lora swim in from another end and cut the shackles off a wizard who looked old enough to be her father. He seemed to be fast asleep and a stream of bubbles was issuing from his mouth.

Harry lunged forward and saw the other four people who had been tied in a similar manner. Ron, Hermione, a girl who looked no older than eight with silvery blonde hair whom Harry guessed was Fleur's sister and then finally Natasha. But something seemed wrong with her, instead of sleeping peacefully like the others, there seemed to be a look of pain & agony on her face. She was surrounded by a stream of red water. Harry could see a stream of blood come from both her eyes. She was crying blood! The thought immediately struck Harry, Natasha had a Dark premonition. Instead of going towards Ron, Harry approached her. "You take your own hostage," one of the merman said to him. "Leave the others ..." "But she's in pain",Harry exclaimed but only bubbles came out of his mouth. He looked around for an object to cut the strings off her. Harry spotted a sharp stone at the bottom of the muddy sea and picked it up. He went forward to set Natasha free but on of the mermen pointed a sharp spear right at him and said, "Just take what is yours!" Harry who was terrified by now quickly cut the ropes off Ron, grabbed on to him and swam back up towards the surface. The way back up was quicker. Once he reached the surface, Ron awoke from his sleep. "And here we have the Hogwarts Champion in second place, Harry Potter." Loud cheers filled across the lake. Harry ran upto where Dumbledore stood and spoke to him. "Professor, Natasha!"

"Yes Harry, Miss Singhania is Mr Khanna's captive, I'm sure he'll retrieve her in time"

"No, She's bleeding, Her eyes, they are bleeding." A huge gasp flew around the crowd. Dumbledore had not taken off the Sonorus charm and everyone heard their conversation. Without thinking again, Harry dived back into the water to retrieve her. Krum swam past him holding Hermione under one arm, but instead of his head there was a shark's head instead. Luckily for Harry, Karan had reached the merpeople's habitat. He was having trouble snapping the thick ropes. Harry looked around for the stone he had used. Together they broke the rope and carried her back upto the water surface.

Unlike the other captives who had regained consciousness on reaching land surface, Natasha was still numb and her eyes continued bleeding. Almost 50 minutes had passed since the task had started. The two boys carried her upto the judges table. All the professors, Ron, Lora, Hermione, Viktor and rather surprisingly to Harry, Draco Malfoy stood waiting. Dumbledore transfigured one of the chairs into a stretcher and Karan placed Natasha on it. The professors examined the body before Dumbledore asked Snape to take her to the hospital wing. Finally Fleur emerged from the water and everyone turned around to acknowledge her. When they turned around Snape, Miss Dixit & the stretcher carrying Natasha were gone. Dumbledore cast the Sonorus charm once again, " It is with great displeasure, My co-judges and I have decided that the points for this task will be declared at dinner tonight. It is until then, I request you all to patiently await the result. I thank you all, You may now return to the castle."

Draco slouched against the cold wall opposite the Hospital Wing. He had been waiting for Severus or some other professor to come out and tell him she was okay for over an hour. Why was she bleeding? What had happened underwater? Did the sleeping spell go wrong and did Natasha wakeup under water? Why didn't the merpeople alert Dumbledore? Draco's gaze fell on to the bunch of Weasleys waiting on the other side. Ofcourse, Potter had tried to be a hero once again and now he waited outside the Hospital Wing to show how much he cared. Finally, Karan stepped out of the room. The three Weasleys, Potter, Granger & Malfoy stepped towards him at the same time, but Malfoy took a step back just to be safe.  
They all bombarded him with questions like,"What happened?" "Is she alright?" "Has she woken up?" "What did she say she saw?".  
"Calm down. She's not woken up yet. Madam Pomfrey said she had the dream while she was underwater, it caused her to wake up, but since she had the charm placed on her, it seems the dream will continuously repeat itself to her till she wakes up.", he explained.  
"That can't be good.", said Hermione "Her eyes were bleeding, which means it was a dark dream and until the dreams don't stop, her eyes won't stop bleeding."  
"Exactly!", Karan sighed. "Its all because of me, If she didn't mean so much, Miss Dixit would have never sent her in as a captive."  
"Of course it is", snarled Draco. The Gryffindors glared at him "Don't listen to him", Hermione said comforting Karan. "We can't choose who we care for and how much we do." At that moment Severus Snape and Miss Dixit came out of the Room. Miss Dixit took Karan by the hand and led him away saying something in hindi. They turned to Snape but felt too scared to speak. Draco finally came forward, "I want to go see her."  
"Not now Draco."  
"But I want to." Severus turned and glared at his godson. "Miss Singhania is sleeping, and we don't think she will wake up by tomorrow. Now go write to your mother and inform her. She needs to know." Draco didn't wince at first but then he muttered something under his breath and left. Snape turned to Weasley twins, "Which ever one of you two is with her can go in...and you three, I suggest you return to your common room and complete the essay on Strengthening Solutions and no excuses will be made Potter." He glided away with his thick black robes flowing alongside him.

"Bloody hell, I might have never thought I'd say it, but I felt like hugging that man."  
"I know, he actually told Malfoy off and let us go see her.", said George. Suddenly they heard a loud scream from inside. The five of them rushed in the hospital wing, Natasha was placed in the same bed as she had been in the last time. Dumbledore has stationed two house-elves whom Harry instantly recognised as Dobby and Winky, next to her. They were placing a wet cloth over her eyes and after it had soaked the blood Dobby would change it while Winky cleaned the blooded cloth. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were trying to calm her down. Fred quickly ran to Natasha's side. After a while, she gained courage and spoke in tattered sentences. "Necklace...cursed...she was flying..."  
"Who was flying?"  
"That girl...I've seen her...Gryffindor common room."  
"A Gryffindor?", asked McGonagall. Natasha turned towards the twins. "Your friend..the one who talks about quidditch."  
"Angelina?", gasped George. The last thing he'd want was his girlfriend being cursed by a necklace.  
"Other..other one."  
"Katie? Alicia?"  
"I don't know..she was fair..dark hair."  
"Katie Bell", the five students and McGonagall said in unison.  
"Now what was this necklace like?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked at the headmaster, even though everyone else in the room was impatient and wanting to know more, Dumbledore had kept his calm and did not force her to speak a lot.  
"It was...beautiful-"  
"Beautiful?" Ron repeated.  
"Shhh...Ronald!"  
"Yes, it was a copper necklace with pretty stones on it, opals i think. She, Katie touched it and it cursed her. She was flying midair, screaming her lungs out and then she fell into the snow like a corpse."  
"Wait a moment, the snow?", remarked George. "Most of the snow has melted, so this could happen next year."  
"Maybe."  
"Thank you Miss Singhania. You may rest now. Pomfrey, my dear would you please give our young lady some calming draught maybe even some dreamless sleep potion."  
McGonagall led the Gryffindors to the great hall for dinner and the task results. They walked silently thinking over the conversation with Natasha. "Hermione, What colour are opals?" Harry asked her as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
"Well, Opals reflect colours that are found in the spectrum, but most commonly they are white or a shade of teal-green."  
"I think I know which necklace she was talking about." Hermione looked up at him and studied his face, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Alright" she said.

Draco opened his trunk to take out a bottle of ink when he noticed the package wrapped in brown paper. It had been two weeks since he purchased it and he still hadn't given her the dress. Draco rested it on his bed, took out the ink bottles and sat down to write to his mother. He didn't understand why he was asked to do it, but he still wrote down the events of the day. He tied the letter onto his eagle owls feet, picked up the parcel and walked out of the dormitory.

After sleeping for over 20 hours, even the Draught of sleep didn't affect Natasha. She sat up in her bed planning her next move on Draco Malfoy when he stepped through the doors. Draco quietly snuck into the seat next to her bed trying not to wake Madam Pomfrey who was in her office next doors.  
"Hey" he said smiling weakly at her.  
"Draco, Hi."  
"How are you?"  
"Lets just say, your hex was less painful."  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that"  
"Draco, What's up? Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to see you, Sev-Professor Snape wouldn't let me see you earlier."  
"You were here all this time?"  
"When Potter and Khanna pulled you out of the water, I was there... waiting."  
"You don't know how much that means to me." Natasha noticed the package in his hand. "What is that?", she asked.  
"This is for you, mother got it after Christmas. Sorry I didn't give it earlier, totally forgot about it." He handed it over to her and she placed it on her bedside. "Its fine. Its getting quite late, I think you should go, Pansy must be waiting."  
"Pansy? You think I care about Pansy?" he laughed. "She was just getting on my nerves and you know me. A Malfoy can never say no to a woman." Natasha smiled. "Alright Draco, now since you're here...with me. Lets have some fun."  
"fun?", a smirk formed upon Draco Malfoy's face. The two of them usually spent time down in Myrtle's bathroom talking about their lives and childhood or playing weird guess games. "hmm..Did I tell you about when i got my first broomstick?"  
"Thrice", she admitted. "Then, my fifth birthday party?"  
"When your parents let you have your own chamber & your dad gave you that ring?", she asked pointing at the serpent ring on his right hand. "yes you have"  
"Well, then I have nothing left to say."  
"Hmm..then how about you tell me what you're up to these days." Draco's smile disappeared and he turned his head towards the window and stared into the night sky. "Draco, I know you don't go to Myrtle's bathroom anymore and I also know that you aren't anywhere on the school grounds where you can be traced. Just tell me."  
"I don't know if I should be telling you this. You'll hate me when you know."  
"Nothing, nothing at all can change my love for you." She took his hands in her and intertwined their fingers, "I want to help you. I don't care anymore, I just want you to be safe." Draco looked into her deep brown eyes and immediately all his fears went away. "I have to repair a cabinet."  
"huh?"  
"Its a two way cabinet. It'll help them come into Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the safest place where Dumbledore can keep Potter. He thinks if they can break the safety measures and enter Hogwarts, Dumbledore will feel threatened."  
"And where is this cabinet?" Draco didn't reply this time. "If you ever need any help, I could try."  
"Why would you want to help me? I thought you hated the dark side and the death..us."  
"Not as much as I care for you and Narcissa. Draco, she's not just my god-mother, she's like a friend I never had. You're my friend and I don't want to loose anymore people. I've already lost my parents, my grandfather and Sirius. My brothers, you know how it is with them. I'm already preparing myself to loose some more, but Draco I don't want the two of you to be among them."  
"I have help, but I'd like your support." Natasha sat up straight and pulled him closer for a hug. Draco obliged. There was something about being in her arms which made him relax. Nothing could bother Draco when he was with her, not his task, not The Dark Lord, not his father, Nothing.

The next morning as Harry, Ron & Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast they were greeted with many unpleasant glances and even a few stares. They took their usual seat on the gryffindor table when Natasha bolted through the main door holding a roll of newspaper in her hand. She wasn't wearing her school robes, but instead was in muggle denims and a black shirt which read 'AC/DC'. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she looked like she was boiling with anger.  
"You're not supposed to be out of bed." Hermione said as Natasha approached them.  
"Fuck that!", A few students looked in her direction and Cedric Diggory, the Head Boy loudly remarked "Language Miss Singhania"  
"Whatever Ced!", She sat down next to Harry and unfolded the Newspaper in her hands. "Who in the bloody world is Rita Skeeter?"  
"She's a reporter for the Daily Prophet."  
"I know that, but whatever...see this" Natasha pointed at an article which covered the sixth page of the Daily Prophet. In the centre were photos of Krum, Harry & Karan taken the night the champions were announced.  
"The Five-Wizard Champions: Lovestruck!.", Ron read aloud. The other two looked over at the article

_"Love seems to be blooming in the air for our three young Five-Wizard Champions, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has been coming out about the lady loves of our three male Champions of the Five-Wizard cup being held at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker and heartthrob of many has been seen in the company of a muggleborn witch from Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, although the brightest witch of her year is said to be lacking in the beauty department. "She has this big brushy hair you could get lost in and wears such ill fitting robes. She walks around with heavy books and takes more classes than anyone in her year. I don't understand what Viktor saw in her.", remarked a fellow Hufflepuff student. And we really do wonder, What does Viktor Krum, the wizard who can have even the prettiest of witches see in her?_

_The second Champion, Karan Khanna is usually seen in the company of his female friend, Natasha Singhania. My sources tell me that they have been best friends since childhood and had been dating each other for the past 3 years before Singhania broke it off in the summer due to some personal reasons, or maybe her newly developed attraction to The Boy Who Lived. Singhania, the Daily Prophet can reveal, is currently taking classes along with the Hogwarts fifth year students and has been given a dorm in the Gryffindor Common Room of the castle which she shares with Miss Granger._

_Another fifth year Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson tells us that Singhania has been spending a lot of time with Potter and his friends even though she is a part of the 'Enemy Camp.' "She sits with them during meals, and classes, except for Potions where she has been paired with Draco Malfoy. She even stood up for him once when Potter started arguing with Draco in the Entrance Hall. It was very ugly." Sadly when we went to ask Mister Malfoy his opinion on this foreign guest he remained unavailable to comment. The duo have been spending so much time together that they had been spotted running late for the Hogwarts Express back to London before Christmas holidays and it is rumored that they have spent the holiday together. However, Miss Singhania was seen with Khanna after the holidays having a private time by the lake rubbishing all rumors about her being with Potter. But, just yesterday, during the second task of the Five-Wizard Cup, after rescuing his own captive, Potter went back into the lake to retrieve Miss Singhania who is said to have fallen sick underwater due to inefficient charm work. Something seems to be boiling down this cauldron._

_And it doesn't end here, Harry Potter's other love interest is none other than Miss Hermione Granger. The very same that is dating Krum. Miss Granger and Potter are known to be the best of friends and two-thirds of 'The Golden Trio' of Hogwarts. There have been way too many instances of them been seen together and fellow students have said that they are secretly dating, trying to cover it up from their friend, Ron Weasley who is also known to have a long time admiration for Miss Granger._

_However, the alarming thing to be noted was that neither of the two girls agreed to go with Potter to the Five-Wizard Cup's Yule Ball, instead Potters date was a fourth year girl, Miss Ginevra Weasley. Miss Weasley is the younger sister of his best friend Ron and the daughter of Arthur Weasley who works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office of the Ministry._

_We will keep you updated on these young stars and their love lives. Meanwhile, You can owl me, you know Rita loves reading your owls, the best messages will be posted in the Sunday edition of The Daily Prophet."_

Ron looked up from the paper at the three of them. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears, Harry sat with his jaw dropped and Natasha was just as furious as before.  
"That's not it!", she said. "Turn the page Ronald."  
Page seven was much more worse than page six. There was a picture of Harry and Ginny dancing at the Yule Ball, next to which there was one of Hermione & Krum from the same night. There was another picture of Natasha & Harry sitting next to each other in the carriage to Hogsmeade. One of Viktor giving Hermione her Christmas gift, and various other of The trio and Natasha together. And finally, a picture of Karan in his swimming trunks consoling Natasha by the lake.  
"Merlin, that woman is crazy!", spat Ron. "This article is crazy. Who'll believe this load of-"  
"Everyone who reads the Prophet!", said Harry. "Everyone believes everything the Prophet says."  
A loud cackle came from the Slytherin table and they turned to see Pansy, Crabbe and a few more Slytherins cackling over The Daily Prophet. Natasha got up and walked over to them. She grabbed Pansy by her robes and pulled her so she stood straight facing Natasha. "Whenever you meet this Skeeter woman next tell her something from me, will you, tell her she's dead meat. And next time you do any such thing, I will bloody kill you."  
She turned around and stormed out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the day was dreadful for the trio, having snide comments passed to them in the corridors. A few slytherins threw a little paper ball at Harry during dinner, he unfolded it to see the picture they had drawn. It showed a drawing of him kissing Hermione and then Krum beating him up. Harrys eyes widened with shock as the picture repeated itself. The Slytherins roared with laughter and when Hermione asked to see what it was, Harry just crumpled it.

Hermione was horrified as well as furious with Rita's article. She had been afraid to see how Viktor would have reacted to it, but he seemed calm. "It iz no big deal Ermione!", he comforted her. "Zis Rita Skeeter should not bot'er you. Moĭ skŭpa, I am a celebrizy. 'Arry is also very famous. Zis lady wants to bring uz down. Tova e vsichko."  
"I guess you are right Viktor."  
"My love, I don't want you to be sad. I know you and 'Arry are just friends. You know, when I heard ze clue in ze egg, I immediately think about you, and my famalie, but you. You are special to me Ermione. You're my srodna dusha, my soulmate."  
"Oh Viktor!", Hermione whispered as she wrapped her thin skinny arms around his broad waist. "You're perfect."  
"So are you, my princess."


End file.
